VIVA! Mamma Mia!
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: When young Mimi is engaged to be married, she reads her mother’s diary and finds out that she has three possible fathers. What happens when the three of them, plus Mimi’s mother, Maureen, meet - again?
1. Act 1, Scene 1: Overture: Prologue

Disclaimer - I own nothing of RENT or Mamma Mia!. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are songs, thoughts and flashbacks.

A/N: I have no idea how this story came to me - like many of my others, it just hit me.

A/N 2: RENT characters and the Mamma Mia! Characters they portray:

Maureen - Donna  
Mimi - Sophie  
Roger - Skye  
Collins - Harry  
Benny - Sam  
Charlie (OC) - Bill  
Mark - Pepper  
Angel (Dumott) & Joanne (Joanna) - Sophie (Mimi) & Donna's friends  
Life Support people, homeless people and Life Café customers - wedding guests

Summary: AU: When young Mimi is engaged to be married, she reads her mother's diary and finds out that she has three possible fathers. What happens when the three of them, plus Mimi's mother, Maureen, meet - again?

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title - Overture/Prologue)

_  
Mimi Johnson and her boyfriend of two years, Roger Davis, were on the beautiful beaches of Greece, just enjoying being in each other's company._

_"It's such a beautiful day." Mimi announced, looking up into the clear blue sky that looked like the ocean._

_"I know. Nothing could make this day better." Roger told her, taking off his shirt and ran into the ocean. Mimi laughed and dove in after him. Roger swam over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately._

_"I love you so much." Roger whispered in Mimi's ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe._

_"I love you, too." Mimi told him, swimming towards shore._

_"I spoke with your mother today." Roger told her, drying off and put his shirt back on._

_"Oh no. What did she say?" Mimi asked, feeling a knot in her stomach._

_"She said 'yes'."_

_"Roger, what are you talking about?"_

_"I asked her if I could have your hand in marriage and she said 'yes'."_

_"Oh my God! She never says 'yes' to anyone, let alone my boyfriend!" Mimi squealed, wrapping her hands around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and placed his lips over hers, deepening the kiss._

_After an eternity of kissing, Roger finally let go and put a simple gold band around Mimi's left ring finger and kissed her hand._

_Two months later, Mimi was sitting in her room, finishing addressing her wedding invitation envelopes when she remembered her mother's diary. Getting it out from underneath her bed, she flipped through it, hoping some clue would let her know who her dad was. Her mother had told Mimi that her father had walked out on them when Mimi was born twenty years ago._

_"_I have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything  
If you see the wonder  
Of a fairytale  
You can take the future,  
Even if you fail._" Mimi sang, continuing to read the diary when she stumbled across the three men's names - __Charlie Daniels__, Thomas Collins and Benjamin Coffin. As she addressed the envelopes, licked the stamps and put them on her nightstand, waiting to be mailed first thing in the morning. Getting under the covers and turning off the bedside lamp, Mimi rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep, dreaming of her father._


	2. Act 1, Scene 2: Honey, Honey

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title - Honey, Honey)

"MIMI! WAKE UP!" Joanna, one of Mimi's best friends, yelled through the door the next morning. Mimi groaned and put the pillow over her head as her two best friends, Joanna and Dumott, entered the room. Dumott opened the windows and breathed in the cool summer air.

"C'mon chica." Dumott cooed in Mimi's ear. Mimi swatted him away as Joanna turned on the overhead light.

"Why can't you guys ever let me sleep in?" Mimi groaned, turning on her side.

"Because, as Maids of Honor, it is our job to make sure that the bride doesn't oversleep and miss something important." Joanna explained, sitting down on the bed next to Mimi while Dumott went to find something for Mimi to wear.

"MIMI? ARE YOU UP YET?" Maureen yelled up the stairs.

"We're getting there, Mrs. Johnson." Joanna answered, throwing a yellow sundress and a matching sunhat to Mimi as Dumott hid in the closet. Because he was gay, Maureen didn't approve of Dumott being around her daughter.

Once Maureen was out of the room, Dumott exited the closet and climbed out the window. Joanna and Mimi decided to go to the beach to gather shells for the centerpieces they were making for the wedding.

"Oh, hold on - I need to mail something." Mimi told her friend, grabbing the three envelopes from her bedside table and went downstairs, Joanna following right behind her.

"What are those?" Joanna asked after the two of them had breakfast.

"Wedding invitations I forgot to mail." Mimi answered, slipping the three envelopes into the mailbox before Joanna could snatch them away from her.

"So, what do you want to do today, chicas?" Dumott asked, coming up beside them.

"There's something I want to tell you guys." Mimi told her friends.

"Don't tell me the wedding's off!" Joanna complained.

"No, it's not, Joanna - don't worry." Mimi reassured her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. Joanna and Dumott let out unison sighs of relief, making Mimi laugh.

"What do you want to tell us, girl?" Dumott inquired as Mimi led them into the village and went to a private diner that her mother owned called Maureen's Café. As Mimi led her friends to her usual booth, she felt the diary under her arm.

"I have three fathers and I invited them all to the wedding." Mimi told her friends.

"Hun, are you sure that's such a great idea?" Joanna asked after awhile.

"I'm not sure, Joanna. I'm kind of regretting it." Mimi told her.

"Does your mother know?" Dumott interjected.

"No and don't you two tell her. If she finds out, she'll kill me." Mimi pleaded.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we won't tell her." Dumott said.

"Our lips are sealed." Joanna told her.

The three of them ordered lunch and then went back to Mimi's house. Maureen was talking on the phone when the three of them entered the house. They quietly snuck upstairs to Mimi's room and closed the door behind them.

"_Honey, honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey, honey  
Honey, honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey, honey_  
_I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy._

_Honey, honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey, honey  
Honey, honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey, honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight._" Mimi sang as she read from her mother's diary.

"_Way that you kiss me goodnight._" Dumott and Joanna crooned.

"_The way that you hold me tight._" Mimi sang.

"_Way that you're holding me tight._" Dumott and Joanna crooned.

"_I feel like I wanna sing._" Mimi started.

"_When you do your thing._" Mimi, Dumott and Joanna finished together, laughing.

"_I want my dad to give me away at my wedding,  
But according to mom's diary, I've got three possible  
Dads: Charlie, Tom or Ben._" Mimi told her friends.

"_Mimi!_" Dumott gasped, throwing a pillow at her.

"_Do they know?_" Joanna asked.

"_What do you write to a total stranger?  
'Come to my wedding - you might be my dad?'  
No, they think mom sent the invitations - and after  
Reading this diary, I'm not surprised they all said yes._" Mimi told her friends. Joanna and Mimi got off the floor while Dumott got off the bed. The three of them danced around the room, singing at the top of their lungs.

"_Honey, honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey, honey  
Honey, honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey, honey._" The three of them sang. Mimi broke away from her friends and went to get the photo album her mother kept and found pictures of Tom, Charlie and Ben.

"_I've heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see  
What you mean to me._" Mimi crooned to the pictures.

After an hour of talking about wedding plans, Joanna and Dumott decided to go home to their families. Mimi walked out with them and decided to go to the docks where Roger worked.

"Hey." Mimi greeted him as he walked up to her.

"Hello." Roger greeted her back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked as he and Mimi took a walk along the beach.

"Dumott and Joanna came over to talk about wedding plans and they just left, so I decided to come here and see you." Mimi answered, looking out into the ocean. Three boats were drawing closer to the shore.

"Oh no." Mimi squeaked, looking at Roger's watch - she had to get home now before Maureen found out that she invited Charlie, Tom and Ben without her permission.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked, looking lovingly into his bride-to-be's eyes.

"I have to get home. Mom's friends are coming and we're going to have dinner together." Mimi half-lied as the boats drew closer.

"Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" Roger asked. Mimi nodded, kissed his cheek and sprinted for the house.

Twenty minutes later, Maureen and Mimi were having dinner on the balcony when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Maureen told her daughter as Mimi cleared the dishes. Mimi nodded and took the dishes to the kitchen. She was just starting to wash one when there was a scream. Sprinting to the front door, Mimi saw her mother standing in front of three handsome men - one light skinned and two black.

"Hi. We're here for the wedding." The lighter-skinned one told Maureen.

"Mom, who's at the door?" Mimi asked, feeling her stomach tighten.

"Three of my old friends - Tom Collins, Ben Coffin and Charlie Daniels." Maureen told her daughter.

"It's nice to meet you." Mimi told them, walking to the doorway and shook each one of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, too." The taller black man - Tom - told her.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Mimi told them, moving her mother aside so that the three of them could come in.

"Lovely place." The lighter-skinned man - Charlie - observed.

"Thank you. It's been in the family for years." Mimi told him as she grabbed Charlie's bags, but he shook his head.

"I'll carry them." Charlie told her.

"Ben? Aren't you going to say something?" Maureen asked.

"It's good to see you again, Maureen." Ben told her. Maureen rolled her eyes and took his bags before he could say anything.

"Tom you're in room 112; Charlie you're in room 113 and Ben you're in room 115." Mimi told them as she handed them room keys once they reached the rooms.

"Who's staying in room 114?" Ben inquired.

"That's my room." Mimi told him.

"Thank you so much for your help, Mimi." Tom told her.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, let me or my mother know and we'll be happy to get it for you." Mimi said, heading back down the stairs. She went back to the kitchen when her mother grabbed her arm.

"Do you realize that I do not want those men in my house?" Maureen whispered.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but they said that they were here for the wedding." Mimi apologized.

"Mimi, did you invite them without me knowing?" Maureen hissed. Mimi was about to answer when her mother's best friends Joanne and Angel entered, speaking in Greek to Maureen.

"Mimi, it's so good to see you again." Angel told her, picking Mimi up and hugged her.

"It's good to see you, too, aunt Angel." Mimi said as Angel put her down and Joanne started pinching her cheeks.

"I remember when you were five and you picked those lovely flowers for me. You are becoming beautiful like those flowers." Joanne told her in Greek.

That night, Joanne, Angel, Tom, Charlie and Ben were out on the veranda, eating while Mimi and Maureen talked about wedding plans.

"What are they like?" Mimi asked as Maureen brushed her long brown hair.

"Who's what like?" Maureen inquired as she braided Mimi's hair.

"Charlie, Tom and Ben, of course." Mimi answered.

"They're all a pain in the neck." Maureen told her, tying a white ribbon around the braid for good luck.

"Mom - what are their personalities like?"

"Charlie's a teacher, so he thinks he knows everything, which he doesn't. Tom works in a bank and loves soccer - that's all I know about him. Ben is a real estate agent, so he's tough, but soft at the same time." Maureen told her daughter.

"They sound wonderful." Mimi sighed.

"Don't get too attached to them." Maureen warned.

"Mom, which one of them is my father?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"I turned twenty in April. I'm old enough to know now."

"Mimi, why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I'm curious."

"I know you are, but you know what they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'. I don't want you to become the cat."

"I understand mom."

"You should get to bed, sweetheart - you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Not too busy, though, right?"

"Mimi, you're not getting off early, if that's what you're asking."

"I promised Roger we would take a walk together."

"That'll just have to wait, maybe in the evening."

"Fine. Good night."

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mimi said her good nights to the guests before heading up to her room and closed the door behind her.

The next morning, Mimi awoke to the sounds of the waves upon the shore and voices outside her window. She got out of bed and looked outside and saw Tom, Charlie and Ben walking towards the pier. Quickly putting on her white bathing suit under jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt, she ran down the stairs, grabbing an apple in the basket on the counter and rushed out the door.

"Charlie! Tom! Ben! Wait for me!" Mimi called after them. The three of them slowed down and smiled when Mimi caught up to them.

"Good morning, Mimi." Ben greeted her.

"How did you sleep?" Mimi asked them.

"Like a baby/like a log/very well, thank you." were their responses.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mimi told them, finishing her apple and discarded the core.

"What are you up to on this glorious day?" Tom asked.

"I have some wedding stuff to do, but Mom got drunk last night and has a hangover, so she's going to spend all day in bed." Mimi told them.

"We were going to go to the pier. Want to come with us?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, totally." Mimi answered.

"Great. We were hoping that you could be our navigator." Ben spoke up as they entered the pier.

"I would be glad to kind sirs." Mimi told them, leading them to Roger's boat - The Killer Whale. Roger was whistling and waxing the front of his boat when Mimi, Tom, Ben and Charlie walked up to him.

"Hello Mimi. How are you?" Roger asked, kissing his fiancée on the cheek.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. These are my mother's friends - Charlie Daniels, Ben Coffin and Tom Collins. Charlie, Ben and Tom, meet my fiancée Roger Davis." Mimi introduced her fiancée to the three men.

"Nice to meet you." Roger told them as Tom walked around Roger's boat, observing it from every angle.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Charlie asked when Tom walked back to the group.

"Observing this man's boat - it's in top condition." Tom answered.

"Roger, would it be all right if we took the boat out?" Mimi asked, flashing Roger a pout that he couldn't say 'no' to.

"All right, but have her back in an hour." Roger answered, handing Charlie the keys. He smiled and stepped in the boat as Roger helped Mimi, Tom and Ben into the boat. He then untied the boat from the dock and waved as Charlie pulled the boat away from the dock and headed for the ocean.

An hour later, the four of them returned Roger's boat and headed back to the house, talking and laughing the whole way.


	3. Act 1, Scene 3: Money, Money, Money

A/N: Hey everyone! There are 3 Greek words in here and I'm gonna translate them really quick:

_alara _- butt  
_akros - _outside  
_aisis_ - singing

Hope everyone is enjoying this story!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title Money, Money, Money)

Meanwhile, in her room, Maureen was under the covers as Angel and Joanne were seated on either side of the bed.

"Why are they here?" Maureen whined.

"Maybe it's a sign." Joanne suggested. Maureen lifted her head off the pillow and glared at her friend.

"Darling, don't listen to her." Angel told Maureen, glaring at Joanne.

"The three most annoying men show up on my doorstep four weeks before the wedding. I'm not sure how that's a sign, Joanne." Maureen told her friend, ignoring Angel.

"Maybe one of them wants to get back together with you." Angel suggested.

"Angel, why would you even think that?" Maureen questioned.

"I'm just guessing, dear. I'm not saying I'm right." Angel answered.

"Maureen, get your _alara_ out of bed and let's get you something to eat." Joanne ordered gently. Maureen sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Girls, you do remember that I got drunk last night and I have a hangover." Maureen announced, standing up on shaking and wobbly legs.

"Yes, we remember, darling. Maybe going _akros_ might help." Angel spoke up, helping Maureen get dressed.

"That's the last thing I want to do right now." Maureen muttered under her breath.

"Angel, please stop your awful _aisis_." Maureen complained a few moments later.

"It's not me that's singing - it's Joanne." Angel told her, helping her down the stairs.

"No, it's not." Joanne argued in Greek.

"Girls, let's not argue. You two are here to make sure I don't kill Charlie, Tom or Ben before the wedding." Maureen hiccupped.

"Drink this." Joanne ordered, handing Maureen a cup of bubbling clear liquid.

"What is it?" Maureen asked.

"My secret recipe for curing a hangover." Joanne answered. Maureen took one sip and instantly felt her hangover going away.

"You know what I'm sick of?" Maureen asked her friends.

"What darling?" they asked in Greek.

"_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay  
Ain't it sad?  
And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me  
That's too bad.  
In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball…_

_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world._" Maureen sang.

"_A man like that is hard to find._" Joanne told her.

"_But I can't get him off my mind._" Maureen sang.

"_Ain't it sad._" The three of them chorused.

"_And if he happens to be free, I bet he wouldn't fancy me._" Angel crooned.

"_That's too bad._" The three of them chorused.

"_So I must leave, I'll have to go  
To __Las Vegas__ or Monaco  
And win a fortune in a game,  
My life will never be the same._" Angel sang.

"_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world._" All three of them sang.

They then grabbed each other's hands and danced in a circle, but when they got too dizzy, they sat down in chairs and in a circle, facing each other.

"_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world._" All three of them whispered, but shouted the last 'it's a rich man's world'.

"Have you girls seen Mimi?" Maureen inquired, looking around the house.

"Stop worrying about that girl of yours. I'm sure she's fine." Angel reassured Maureen, getting a nail file from her purse and went to work filing her nails.

"The men are gone, too." Joanne noticed, sitting still so that she could listen.

"I do not trust those men, especially Charlie." Maureen announced, feeling herself blush.

"Is there a history between you and Charlie?" Angel asked, not looking up from her nails.

"It was a long time ago and I really don't want to talk about it." Maureen told her friends, her voice firm.

"When do we get to meet Roger?" Joanne asked, changing the subject.

"I've invited him for dinner this evening." Maureen answered, going over to the large bay window that overlooked the ocean. In the distance, she saw four figures headed for the house.

"There's Mimi and those idiots." Maureen muttered.

"I'll go get started on dinner." Joanne announced, making her way to the kitchen.

"If you make your veal kabob again, I'll turn you into a kabob." Angel threatened in Greek.

"I'm not planning on making that." Joanne responded in Greek.

"What were you going to make, then?" Angel questioned.

"None of your business."

"Never heard of it."

Maureen just ignored her friends talking in Greek and watched the four figures as they drew closer. Mimi was walking between Charlie and Ben while Tom stayed at the back of the group, listening in on the conversation.

Later that night, after everyone had dinner, Roger, Mimi, Tom, Maureen, Charlie, Joanne, Ben and Angel, sat around the fire, enjoying its warm glow when Roger pulled out his guitar and began strumming it.

"I didn't know you were a musician, dear." Angel noticed, not bothering to stifle a yawn.

"I write music in my free time." Roger told her, strumming a gentle melody.

"What's the song called?" Charlie asked.

"When All Is Said And Done." Roger answered.

"Please play it for us." Mimi pleaded sleepily.

"Okay, just this one song then go to bed." Roger told her. Mimi nodded and rested her head against Tom's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close.

"_Here's to us, one more toast and then we'll pay the bill  
Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill  
Birds of passage, you and me  
We fly instinctively  
When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun  
Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done  
In our lives we have walked some  
Strange and lonely treks  
Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex  
We're still striving for the sky  
No taste for humble pie  
Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun  
Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

_It's so strange when you're down and lying on the floor  
How you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more  
Clear-headed and open-eyed  
With nothing left untried  
Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry anymore when all is said and done_

_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry anymore when all is said and done._" Roger sang. When he finished, everyone burst into applause.

"That was beautiful." Mimi whispered in Roger's ear.

"Thank you. You remember the deal, right?" Roger asked. Mimi nodded and got up from her chair. She then hugged everyone and wished them all happy dreams before heading for her room. Since her window was right above the veranda, she drew the blinds and closed the window.

Shortly after Mimi went to bed, Roger decided to head home so that he could rest up for work the next day. Fifteen minutes after Roger left, the guests and Maureen headed to bed as well.

As she slept, Mimi couldn't get the beautiful song out of her head. Roger had torn the song out of his notebook and given it to her as a 'thanks for being my everything' present. She was so grateful to have Roger in her life and she didn't know what she would do without him.


	4. Act 1, Scene 4: Thank You For The Music

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title - Thank You For The Music)

The next day, Mimi and Maureen, plus Joanne and Angel, were out doing some last-minute wedding shopping when they spotted Ben, Charlie and Tom out on the town as well. Mimi saw Angel flashing flirtatious smiles at Tom, but he didn't seem to notice.

That night, Maureen decided to host a party at her café, inviting everyone, including the other guests at the house, Roger and Roger's best friend, Mark. Joanne, like Angel, kept flashing flirtatious smiles at Mark.

Towards the end of the night, Mimi took the stage in a strapless, sparkly teal gown and stepped up to the mic. Roger sat at the piano and read the music in front of him. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at the young bride-to-be.

"_I'm nothing special  
In fact, I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke  
You've probably heard it before  
But I have a talent  
A wonderful thing  
'Cause everyone listens  
When I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud  
So I say_

_Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy  
They're bringing  
Who can live without it  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be  
Without a song or a dance what are we  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

_Mother says I was  
A dancer before I could walk  
She says I began  
To sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered  
How did it all start  
Who found out that nothing  
Can capture a heart  
Like a melody can  
Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan  
So I say_

_Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy  
They're bringing  
Who can live without it  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be  
Without a song or a dance what are we  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

_I've been so lucky  
I am the girl with auburn hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance_

_Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy  
They're bringing  
Who can live without it  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be  
Without a song or a dance what are we  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me."_ Mimi sang. Once she was finished, everyone applauded and she headed back to her seat at the table she shared with Roger and Mark.

The next morning, Mimi decided to call Dumott. She had tried to get a hold of Joanna, but she had strep throat and couldn't talk.

"Hello?" Dumott answered.

"Dumott? It's me." Mimi told him.

"Hi hun. How are you?"

"Okay. I think I know who my dad is."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, to figure that out, I'm going to spend the day with each of them and talk about their relationship with my mom."

"Meems, what if your mother finds out?"

"She won't. She's at the café all day today, along with her best friends. As far as I know, she won't be at the house at all today."

"Sweetie, this could be a bad idea."

"Dumott, why do you always rain on my parade?"

"Chica, I'm not trying to bring you down or anything."

"I know. Someone's at the door, so I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, all right?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too." Mimi hung up the phone and went to answer the door. Standing in the doorway were Charlie, Tom and Ben. Mimi told them she would be ready in twenty minutes and closed the door. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a jean skirt and a white top. She then pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied a light coating of lip balm on her lips before opening the door again.

"Ready to go?" Ben asked, taking Mimi's arm.

"I've been ready for a while now." Mimi answered, leading the way out the door and into the bright, sunshiny day.

"That song you sang last night was beautiful." Tom spoke up once the four of them were out of the house.

"Thank you. Roger and I wrote it together." Mimi said, smiling when Charlie spread the checkered blanket on the beach while Tom and Ben got the food out of the picnic basket and placed it on the blanket.

"All of this looks really good." Mimi told them, her mouth watering.

"I made the hummus myself." Charlie bragged, taking the lid off the hummus container and dipped a piece of pita bread into it and took a bite, a satisfied look on his face.

"There's no need to brag, Charlie." Tom told him, taking an apple from the plate in the middle of the blanket and took a bite.

The four of them were silent while they ate their lunches. The only sound was the waves crashing on the beach, seagulls calling to each other and people in the water. Mimi leaned back on her elbows and looked up into the clear blue sky - not a single cloud could be seen.

Once they were done, Mimi helped clean up while Ben, Tom and Charlie put the food away and spoke in low voices, probably talking about the wedding in Greek so that Mimi wouldn't be able to understand them. Little did they know that Mimi understood Greek and knew what they were talking about.

The three of them finished their conversation and smiled at Mimi, who had the picnic basket in her hands.

"What were the three of you talking about?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing." The three of them answered in unison. Mimi rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the three of them back to the house.

That evening, Mimi sat on her windowsill, listening to the booming thunder and the pounding of the rain on the roof. The guests who were outside swore loudly and quickly ran inside. She didn't understand why the tourists - especially the American ones - stood outside in the rain, their faces to the sky.

There was a knock on the door, making Mimi jump.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Me." Roger's voice answered. Mimi smiled and opened the door. Roger was standing before her, soaked to the bone.

"Come in. Hurry up." Mimi ordered, ushering Roger inside. Looking to see if anyone was coming, she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked, watching Roger strip out of his clothes.

"I came to see my bride. I haven't seen you all day." Roger told her, getting under the covers. Mimi smiled and walked over to the bed, laughing when Roger pulled her on top of him and started kissing her all over, his hands going up and down her back.

Mimi intertwined her fingers in Roger's hair as he placed his hands under her shirt and slowly massaged her back. Suddenly, Mimi was surrounded by darkness, which didn't bother her a bit. Roger's lips were wet and salty as he put his tongue down her throat, nearly making her gag.

"I know we're not supposed to do anything until the wedding night, but would you like to try? We'll go as far as you want." Roger whispered in her ear.

"I would love to, but we have to be quiet." Mimi whispered back. She felt Roger take her hair out of her ponytail. He then unbuttoned her shirt and put it on the floor, along with her bra. She kissed his chest as he unbuttoned her skirt and also put it on the floor. Roger then gently spread Mimi's legs apart and went inside her, making her wince. Mimi felt him kiss her all over, gently nibbling on each of her breasts and worked his way down.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop!" Mimi whispered a little too loudly. Roger then suddenly got a little too rough for her, making Mimi scream. When she did, the power came back on and Roger quickly grabbed his clothes and hid in Mimi's closet while she unlocked the door.

"Mimi? Everything all right in there?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie. Everything's fine." Mimi answered, quickly putting her pajamas on and went to the door, opening it so that just her head was showing.

"I heard you scream. Are you sure everything's okay?" Charlie inquired.

"I had a nightmare, but I'm fine now." Mimi answered. There was a crash and cursing.

"What was that?" Charlie questioned.

"The radio."

"You're listening to the radio at midnight?"

"Yeah. I always listen to it when I can't sleep."

"Can I get you a mug of warm goat's milk?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night." Mimi watched him go to his room before she closed the door and locked it.

"Are you okay?" she asked Roger, who was sitting on her bed, cradling his left foot.

"I'm fine." he whined softly. Mimi sat down next to him and looked at his bruised foot.

"You'll be fine." Mimi whispered, kissing his cheek.

Roger waited until the pain subsided before he headed home, promising Mimi that he would see her the following day.

"Actually, I'm going to spend the day with Tom. Maybe tomorrow." Mimi promised, opening the window for Roger so that he could climb out without waking anyone.

"You still love me, right?" Roger asked, climbing out the window.

"More than life itself." Mimi responded. Roger smiled and climbed down the latter next to the window. Once he was safely on the ground, Mimi closed the window, turned off the overhead light and got back into bed, only to be interrupted fifteen minutes later by a knock on the door.

"Mimi? It's me. May I come in?" Maureen asked. Mimi felt her heart race - she had to think of something.

"I'm sick." Mimi told her, coughing a few times.

"My poor baby. Is it contagious?"

"It's probably nothing."

"Then I would like to talk to you."

"Moooom." Mimi whined.

"No whining. Just answer yes or no if you're feeling sick."

"Yes, I'm sick."

"Are you faking? Is Roger in there with you? What is going on in there?"

"Nothing."

"Marissa Sophia Johnson."

"What?"

"Tell me the truth or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?"

"Come in there and see what's going on."

"Mom, I'm really not feeling good."

"If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'll send aunt Angel up with one of her infamous veal kabobs."

"Maureen, why don't you leave her alone." Tom's soft voice cut in.

"Tom. I didn't see you there." Maureen told him.

"When she's ready, Mimi will make an appearance." the philosopher told her.

"Fine." Maureen said. Mimi heard her footsteps walking away from the door. Throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she exited the room, nearly running into Tom.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" he asked.

"I'm meeting my friend, Dumott, at my mom's café. My friend, Joanna, was going to come, but she has to go to a funeral - there was a death in the family." Mimi told him.

"Sorry about your friend, Joanna."

"Thanks. Would you want to come with me to the café?"

"No, that's all right. Ben and I are going fly-fishing with some friends we met at the house."

"Okay. What about Charlie?"

"He had a family emergency, so he went back to the States."

"What happened?"

"His brother killed himself."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry."

"Me, too. He told me to tell you that he'll be back in time for the wedding."

"Thanks, Tom."

"You're welcome, Mimi. Would you want to get some lunch before you meet - uh - what was your friend's name?"

"Dumott. And, yes, I would love to get some lunch."

"Dumott. What an interesting name."

"It's unique, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So, tell me about your friends."

"Well, Dumott is an absolute sweetheart - he's kind, funny, very open with his emotions and has a good head on his shoulders. Joanna has been my best friend since we were in grade school. She's like Dumott, only taller, wiser and prettier - don't tell her I said that, though."

"I won't." Tom promised.

It was silent after that - the two of them just enjoyed each other's company. They reached the town square and found a café near Maureen's Café called Bella's, which was famous for its Grecian pizzas. After they finished their pizzas, it was off to Maureen's Café.

"Hey honey." Dumott greeted them, seated at his usual table.

"Hi Dumott." Mimi greeted him back as she and Tom walked over to him.

"Meems, who's your friend?" Dumott asked, smiling when Mimi and Tom sat across from him.

"Dumott, this is my mom's friend Tom Collins. Tom, this is my friend, Dumott Schunard." Mimi introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Dumott and Tom said at the same time.

"Dumott, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Mimi asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah - I was thinking that I could do that floral arrangement I did for your birthday." Dumott told her.

"That's a wonderful idea. Don't you agree, Tom?" Mimi inquired, looking at him.

"What? Yeah, that's a wonderful idea." Tom answered. Mimi rolled her eyes and drank her water in silence.

"So, Tom. What do you do?" Dumott questioned after a moment of awkward silence.

"I work in a bank." Tom told him.

"What brings you to Greece, other than Mimi's wedding?"

"I enjoy the ocean and the beautiful beaches. I haven't been here since I was in my early twenties."

"I've lived here since I was four. I lived in the States with my parents, but when my dad died, my mom and I moved here to live with my grandma and I haven't left since."

"What part do you play in the wedding?" Tom asked, changing the subject.

"I'm one of the two Maids of Honor. Our friend, Joanna, is the other Maid of Honor."

"I thought that Maids of Honor were female."

"They can be, but Mimi asked me to be in the wedding because I'm one of her best friends."

"What will you be wearing, then? A dress? A tuxedo? What?" Tom asked. Mimi could see the look of horror on Dumott's face.

"That's enough! Tom, you are no longer invited to the wedding. Go back to the house and pack your belongings." Mimi ordered. She hated to see her friends troubled or uncomfortable. Tom got up from the table and stormed out of the café without another word.

After Tom left, Mimi apologized to Dumott for Tom's behavior. Dumott just smiled and told her it was all right - he'd been talked to like that before and was used to it. To make it up to Dumott, Mimi paid for lunch and walked with him on the beach.

"Again, I'm sorry for the way that Tom was behaving. I've never seen him act like that." Mimi apologized for the hundredth time.

"Mimi, chica. Please stop apologizing." Dumott pleaded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Dumott told her, pulling her into a hug. Mimi hugged him back, feeling safe in his embrace.

Once they broke apart, the two of them headed their separate ways. Mimi took the long way back to the house, fearing what her mother would say. Upon entering the house, she heard her mother swearing loudly in Greek. Mimi quickly ran to her room and listened from the doorway.

"What the hell were you thinking talking to my daughter's friend like that?" Maureen inquired, her voice full of anger.

"I don't know." Tom answered. There was a loud slap and Maureen crying.

"Do not make me do that again. Now tell me again why you talked to Dumott like that."

"I personally didn't like him."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't."

"That's not much of an answer."

It went on like that for about an hour before Maureen ended the argument by kicking Tom out of the wedding. Mimi closed her bedroom door and threw herself down on her bed, feeling tears stream down her cheeks.


	5. Act 1, Scene 5: Mamma Mia

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title - Mamma Mia)

Two weeks had passed since the incident between Tom and Dumott and things were tense in the house. Mimi spent most of her time in her room or at either Dumott or Joanna's houses; Tom and Ben were desperately trying to figure out which one of them was Mimi's real father and Maureen was stressing out about wedding plans. The only ones who weren't stressing out were the tourists, the hotel guests, Angel, Joanne, Charlie and Mark.

That night, everyone was sitting on the veranda, except Mimi, who was watching from her window. She didn't want to speak to anyone until the wedding. Maureen told everyone that Mimi was going through a 'thing' and would be over it soon.

The next morning, Mimi woke up to the sun streaming through her window and heard the waves crashing on the shore. But it wasn't those things that woke her up - it was somebody calling to her that sounded like a drunk Roger.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Roger yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Roger, what are you doing?" Mimi hissed, praying that nobody else had woken up to Roger's drunken yells.

"IIIIIIIII'MMMMM NOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT DDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG." Roger whined. By this time, hotel guests were poking their heads out their windows, seeing what all the noise was about.

Mimi closed her window and shut the blinds so that she could get dressed. As she exited the house, she grabbed a glass of her aunt Angel's cure for a hangover and a couple of veal kabobs before going outside to where Roger was.

"Drink this and then eat these." Mimi ordered, handing Roger the glass and the kabobs. Roger drank the 'hangover juice' and ate the veal kabobs without asking any questions.

"What the hell are these things?" Roger asked once he had drank the hangover juice and eaten the two veal kabobs Mimi had handed him.

"Hangover juice and two veal kabobs." Mimi answered.

"They taste awful." Roger told her.

"It's my aunt Angel's cure for a hangover." Mimi explained.

"They taste awful." Roger repeated.

"Is everything all right?" Mimi inquired.

"Yeah. Everything's bloody fine." Roger growled.

"It doesn't sound like everything's fine. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Roger."

"What?"

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"I don't know."

"Roger, we tell each other everything. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"All right, I'll tell you. My dad died last night."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to postpone the wedding?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"All right. I love you and I'm right here if you need me."

"Thank you, Meems. I love you, too." Roger kissed her forehead before heading to work. Mimi sighed and went back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Maureen was in the office, doing bills when Ben and Tom entered the room, unreadable expressions on their faces. Maureen didn't look up as they sat down on the chairs in front of the desk. Charlie had written and told Maureen he would be leaving the States soon and would be returning to Greece as soon as he could.

"Maureen?" Ben finally spoke up.

"What?" Maureen snapped.

"Is everything all right?" Tom asked, watching Maureen punch numbers into a calculator.

"No, everything's not bloody all right - Mimi's wedding is in a month, there's bills to pay and I have a million and one things to do." Maureen answered.

"We'll just go, then." Ben told her as he and Tom stood up. Suddenly, Maureen grabbed Ben by the collar and turned him around so that he was facing her.

"_I was cheated by you  
And I think you know when  
So I made up my mind  
It must come to an end  
Look at me now  
Will I ever learn?  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything  
Oh oh oh oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My, my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I missed you  
Yes, I've been broken hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My, my, I should not have let you go._" Maureen sang to Ben. She then pushed him aside and rounded on Tom, who she backed into a corner.

"_I was angry and sad  
When I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times  
I have cried over you_

_Look at me now  
Will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything  
Oh oh oh oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My, my how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been broken hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why, did I ever let you go?_" Maureen sang, exiting the office and danced across the veranda, other guests, tourists, Angel and Joanne following her, dancing and singing as well.

"_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My, my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My, my, just how much I missed you  
Yes, I've been broken hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My, my, I should not have let you go._" Ben and Tom sang together, dancing around Maureen and the others.

That night, Mimi was brushing her long brown hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." she told the person, not caring who it was.

"Mimi? It's me." Charlie's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I really don't care, Charlie. I want to be alone." Mimi said, getting up from her vanity mirror and went to her bed, getting her stuffed giraffe and held it in her arms.

"I refuse to move unless you talk to me. Plus, I have a surprise for you."

"Just slide it under the door."

"That'll be hard to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just open the door and you'll see."

"Charlie, to tell the truth, I'm not really up for anything."

"Okay. It can wait until morning anyway. Good night."

"Night."

Mimi waited until Charlie walked away from the door to get ready for bed. Changing into her nightdress, she thought about the wedding and how much fun it would be.


	6. Act 1, Scene 6: Chiquitita

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title - Chiquitita)

The next morning, Maureen was opening up the café for the guests and tourists could have breakfast. Joanne and Angel were helping her, talking to each other in Greek.

"What are you two talking about?" Maureen asked as she set the last table.

"Nothing, except the old days." Joanne answered, folding a napkin and put it on the place-mat.

"Old days?" Maureen questioned, going outside to help Angel with the awning.

"Yes - you remember the old days with our singing group - Maureen and the Supremes." Angel answered, flipping the 'closed' sign to 'open'. Maureen flipped it back to 'close'.

"What did you do that for?" Angel asked, sitting down at a table towards the middle of the café and started folding napkins.

"Because we're not ready to open yet." Maureen replied simply.

"Angel, is something bothering you?"

"No, but I can tell something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong._" Angel sang, sitting down next to Maureen.

"_I have never seen such sorrow._" Joanne joined in, sitting on the other side of Maureen.

"_In your eyes and the wedding is tomorrow._" the two of them crooned, staring wide-eyed at each other.

"_How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it._" Angel sang, putting a hand on Maureen's shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_." Joanne crooned.

"_Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope we can patch it up together_

_Chiquitita, you can I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before._" Joanne and Angel sung to Maureen, trying to reassure her, but she wouldn't listen.

Finally, Angel and Joanne gave up trying to comfort their friend and left the café. Maureen folded the last napkin and went to the kitchen to check on the food for that night.

"_Try once more, like you did before  
Sing a new song  
Chiquitita._" Maureen crooned, flipping the 'closed' sign on the door to 'open'. As soon as she did, the lunch crowd came stampeding inside, nearly running Maureen over. As people ate, Maureen caught glimpses of two of Mimi's bridesmaids, Ali and Lisa, seated at a table with Mimi, Dumott and Joanna. The five of them seemed to be having a great time, talking and laughing loudly.

That night, Dumott headed over to Roger's bachelor party, followed by Mark, Eddie (Roger's oldest brother), Skye (a friend of Roger's from high school), Scotty (Roger's younger brother) and a lot of other guys Dumott didn't know. They walked down the beach to the dock and boarded the white, red and blue boats that were waiting for them. Dumott boarded a blue boat with Roger, Eddie, Scotty and another boy named Michael.

The boys had a good time at the bachelor party, except Dumott, who kept getting left out because of his sexual orientation. He got drunk and kept hitting on Roger and the other boys, telling them how sexy he thought they were. Roger got enough of Dumott's behavior and threw him out of the party.

Dumott spent the rest of the night on the island, observing the other guys having fun while he watched from the shadows, wishing that he could join in the fun.

"Is everything all right, lad?" a voice came from Dumott's right.

"Yes." Dumott answered quickly, brushing the tears from his eyes.

"What's your name?" the voice asked.

"Dumott Schunard - I'm one of Mimi's best friends."

"I'm Ben Coffin - one of Mimi's potential fathers."

"Nice to meet you, Ben."

"You, too, Dumott. Can I get you anything?"

"Just some of that hangover juice."

"I'll go get some. Why don't you join my friends and I at the table." he pointed to a table beyond the bushes where they were talking.

"Thank you, Ben." Dumott thanked him, getting out from behind the bushes and went to join Ben's friends at the table. He instantly recognized Tom, but didn't know the other man that Tom was with.

"What are you doing here?" Tom growled as Dumott walked to the table.

"Ben invited me." Dumott told him, taking the empty seat as Ben walked back to them with a glass of the hangover juice in his hand. He handed it to Dumott and sat down next to Tom on one side and the other man on the other.

"Dumott, this is Charlie. Charlie, this one of Mimi's friends, Dumott." Ben introduced the two of them. Dumott smiled and drank the hangover juice, trying not to gag on it.

"So, what do you do for a living, Charlie?" Dumott asked after awhile.

"I'm a real estate agent. What about you?"

"I'm too young to have a job - I'm only twenty-one."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"What is your goal in life?"

"I've always loved the theater, so probably an actor or something. I don't know."

"Dumott, listen to me. You sound like a very bright young man with a lot going for you, so I'm going to give you some advice - you can do whatever you put your mind to."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"You're welcome. Would you like to come with Ben, Tom and I to hear Maureen and the Supremes at Mimi's baccalaureate party?"

"I would love to." Dumott told him, smiling from ear-to-ear. Charlie smiled back at him and put an arm around his shoulders as the four of them walked to the baccalaureate party. Dumott instantly spotted Mimi wearing a crown with sparkles and glitter all over it. She wore an all blue outfit with white sandals. Her hair was in a braid with a white ribbon around the end for good luck.

"She looks beautiful." Dumott sighed, praying that the other girls and Mimi wouldn't hear him.

"I know, she does." Ben agreed, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"_…Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything  
Oh oh oh oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My, my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I missed you.  
Yes, I've been broken hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why, did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My, my I should not have let you go._" Maureen and Mimi were singing from the stage, everyone clapping and singing along.

Once the parties were over, everyone headed back to the hotel for a good night's sleep.


	7. Act 1, Scene 7: Dancing Queen

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title - Dancing Queen)

Early the next morning, Mimi hopped right in the shower, singing an old song of her mom's at the top of her lungs. Finishing her shower, she changed into a pair of jeans and a flowered shirt before heading to the beach. She and Roger had a huge argument the night before, so they had called off the wedding until they were ready. Most of the guests, including Ali and Lisa, had left late last night after the party. Joanna, Dumott, Angel and Joanne all left before Mimi had gotten in the shower.

Mimi bid a tearful farewell to Ben and Tom, who had work in the States. Charlie had decided to stay behind and put up a website for the hotel and do some repair work. Roger came over to help Charlie when he could, which caused tension between Roger and Mimi.

"_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen._" Mimi sang sadly, tears spilling into the bowl she was making hummus in. Maureen wrapped an arm around Mimi's shoulders and drew her close, kissing her temple.

"It's okay, Mimi. Maybe Roger wasn't the one for you." Maureen told her daughter, wishing she took back what she said when she saw the look of horror in Mimi's eyes.

"How can you even say that? I loved him!" Mimi shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stormed to her room and slammed the door behind her. She then threw herself on her bed and cried her eyes out. Figuring out that some music might help her feel better, she turned on her stereo, put on one of her mom's old albums and grabbed her hairbrush to use as a microphone.

"_Friday night__ and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music,  
Getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance…_

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen." Mimi sang, but stopped when there was a knock at the door. Turning down the volume, she went to answer her door and saw Dumott and Joanna standing in the doorway. Mimi squealed and ushered them inside.

"Why did you guys come back?" Mimi inquired as the three of them sat down upon her bed.

"We missed you too much, so we came back. Plus, Dumott met someone and he couldn't leave him." Joanna answered before Dumott could say anything.

"Aww. You met someone? What's his name?" Mimi asked Dumott.

"I'll tell you later - I love this song." Dumott told her, getting off the bed as Mimi and Joanna propped themselves on their elbows, watching Dumott lip-sync into the hairbrush Mimi had used.

"_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance._" Dumott sang, pulling Mimi up onto her feet and spun her around. Joanna laughed, but screamed when Mimi yanked her off the bed and onto the floor. After they calmed down from their laughter, the three of them grabbed various things to use as microphones - Mimi got a hairbrush; Dumott got a blow-dryer and Joanna got Mimi's hair straightener. The three of them crowded in front of Mimi's vanity mirror and sung along with the music.

"_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen._" the three of them sang. Once the song ended, the three of them put their 'microphones' away and sat on the bed.

"Chica, how are you feeling?" Dumott asked, brushing Mimi's hair out of her eyes.

"A bit better, thanks for asking."

Dumott pulled Mimi into a hug, along with Joanna. The three of them wrapped their arms around each other and laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think Roger and I will get back together?" Mimi asked, finding the teddy bear Roger had given her and held it in her arms.

"Of course, sweetie." Dumott reassured her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What if we never do?" Mimi inquired.

"You will. Just believe in a little thing called 'faith'." Joanna piped up, smiling at Mimi.

"I don't know if I believe in that anymore, Joanna." Mimi sighed and turned over onto her stomach. She then got off the bed and started pacing her room, picking up a purple pen from the cup on her desk and waved it in the air.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Joanna asked as she and Dumott turned onto their stomachs and watched Mimi.

"I don't know." Mimi admitted as Joanna came over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You know if you need us, we're right here." Joanna whispered in Mimi's ear. Mimi nodded and turned so that she was facing her friend, tears streaming down Mimi's face.

"Oh, honey, don't cry." Dumott told Mimi, joining in the hug.

"I wish that Roger and I didn't break up and ruin everything." Mimi sobbed, sitting down on the chair in front of the vanity mirror.

"Hun, you didn't ruin everything." Joanna soothed, standing behind Mimi, took her hairbrush and ran it through Mimi's hair.

"Yes, I did." Mimi whined, avoiding her reflection.

"Chica, listen to me - you didn't ruin anything. _Roger_ was drunk and called you names. _You_ defended yourself by telling him he was wrong. Technically, he's the jerk who caused all this trouble." Dumott explained, his usually gentle voice firm.

"I don't care what you guys say - I lost the love of my life and I'll never get him back." Mimi sobbed. Joanna and Dumott looked at each other, hugged Mimi and exited the room, closing the door behind them, deciding that Mimi needed some space.

"Poor chica." Dumott spoke up once the two of them were out of the hotel. Joanna nodded and looked up at Mimi's window. The blinds were blowing in the gentle breeze, but other than that, there was no movement from inside the room.

"Dumott, do you think she'll be okay?" Joanna asked as they walked to the pier.

"Of course she will, hun." Dumott reassured her, wrapping an arm around Joanna's shoulders. They boarded the last boat headed for the mainland and stood on the observation dock, taking in the warm Grecian sun and the smell of the salty sea air.

When they arrived on the mainland, Joanna instantly purchased a seashell necklace for Mimi while Dumott kept looking around at the market they were at. He finally settled on a painted purple teacup with a gold engraving of MSJ - Mimi's initials. After the two of them made their purchases, they boarded a boat back to the island and watched the setting sun. By that time, the mosquitoes and other bugs were starting to come out, so Joanna took a small bottle of repellent from her purse, put some on and handed it to Dumott. He sprayed the remaining repellent all over himself before handing the empty bottle back to Joanna. She rolled her eyes and put the empty bottle in her purse.

"Tell me about this guy you met." Joanna spoke up after a moment's silence.

"He's a waiter at Maureen's café."

"What's his name?"

"Adam."

"What's he like?"

"He's a lot like me - we even share the same birthday."

"Aww. I'm so happy that you found someone."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to stay single."

"Hun, you can't stay single forever - it's been a year since he died." Dumott told her. The 'he' Dumott was referring to was Joanna's fiancée, Pierce Stavrous, who had been killed in a boating accident on their wedding day over a year ago. To this day, Joanna still thinks about him.

"I know. If he were alive, do you think he would want me to move on?"

"Knowing Pierce, he would most definitely want you to move on."

"I miss him so much." Joanna admitted, feeling tears stream down her cheeks. Dumott nodded and hugged her, letting her know that he would always be there for him.

"The accident was so sudden." Joanna spoke up.

"I know, baby. No one saw it coming."

"I still can't get it out of my head."

"Honey, the best thing to do is to move forward - it's what Pierce would've wanted for you."

"I know. Maybe you're right."

"When haven't I been right before?"

The two of them laughed and got off the boat. They then walked to the hotel and knocked on the door. Charlie answered and smiled at them to come inside.

"We're just dropping some presents off for Mimi. Is she here?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah, she should be in her room." Charlie told her. Without another word, Joanna and Dumott sprinted up the stairs and knocked on Mimi's door.

"Go away." was her answer.

"Chica, it's us and we brought presents." Dumott told her. They heard the door unlock and saw Mimi standing in the doorway, looking the same as when they left her.

"Thank you." she answered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"They're not big presents, but they reminded us of you." Joanna told her, handing Mimi her present first. Mimi carefully unwrapped the purple tissue paper and smiled at the beautiful seashell necklace.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Joanna." Mimi thanked her friend, lifting her hair up so that Joanna could put the necklace on her.

"Here's mine." Dumott said, handing Mimi his present. He watched as Mimi unwrapped the flowered wrapping paper, carefully opened the box and saw the touched expression on her face.

"Dumott, it's beautiful. Thank you." Mimi thanked him, putting her arms around his neck. Dumott smiled and hugged her close, not wanting to let her go.

Joanna and Dumott ended up staying for a short time before heading back to their own families. Mimi was grateful to have friends like them in her life and hoped that they would continue to be there for her whenever she needed them.


	8. Act 1, Scene 8: Lay All Your Love On Me

CHAPTER EIGHT  
(chapter title - Lay All Your Love On Me)

The next afternoon, Mimi made her way down to the dock where Roger worked and found him talking to a co-worker. She pretended to look at boats, making sure she was close enough to catch Roger when he and the co-worker stopped their conversation. They talked for about fifteen minutes when Roger walked towards where Mimi was, an unreadable expression on his face. Mimi decided that she should come back later and talk to him, but Roger had already spotted her.

"Mimi? What are you doing here?" Roger inquired, catching up to her.

"I came to talk to you about something." Mimi said, tears in her eyes.

"Meems? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Ever since we called off the wedding, I've just been emotional."

"You have?"

Mimi nodded.

"Roger, do you still love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why did you call me those names?"

"I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying."

"Everyone heard you call me those names."

"They did?"

Mimi nodded again, feeling the cool breeze blow through her long hair.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you like that."

"I know you are, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Mimi said, walking to the beach, Roger following closely behind her.

"Are you seeing someone?" Roger asked, changing the subject.

"No. Are you?"

"Of course not."

"Maybe there's hope that we can get back together."

"Maybe." Roger sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me say that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you…_

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me._" Roger sang, brushing a piece of hair out of Mimi's eyes. Mimi took his hand in hers and held it against her face.

"_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby, I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear…_" Mimi crooned, leading Roger away from the dock and back towards the hotel.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love one me._" Roger and Mimi sang in unison, climbing the stairs to Mimi's room. They entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce._" Mimi sang as she and Roger made their way to Mimi's bed, sipping the bottle of Campaign Roger had grabbed from the kitchen. Roger took a long sip as Mimi unbuttoned his shirt and put it on the floor.

"_I used to think I was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible._" Roger crooned, handing the bottle to Mimi as he kissed her all over and removed her shirt, also placing it on the floor.

"_'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do?_" Mimi sang, feeling Roger untie her skirt and tossed it on the floor. He then put Mimi on top of him and unhooked her bra then removed his pants and boxers. Mimi pulled the blanket over them as the two of them kissed each other all over.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go wasting your devotion  
Lay all your love on me._" The two of them crooned. Roger pinned Mimi on the bed and went deep inside her, arousing her.

"_DON'T GO WASTING YOUR EMOTION  
LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON MEEEEEEEEE  
DON'T GO SHARING YOUR DEVOTION  
LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON MEEEEEEEEE._" Mimi screamed, taking a long sip from the bottle.

"Shh." Roger shushed her, placing a hand over her mouth, fearing that someone would hear them.

"Roger, I can't do this anymore." Mimi told him, shoving him off her and put her clothes back on, Roger watching her every move.

"Meems, if we -hic- do get married, then -hic- we can -hic- do this all -hic- day -hic- long." Roger reassured her, propping himself on his elbows.

"Roger, if that's whyb youb want tob -hic- marry me, then the -hic- webbing is off for -hic- good." Mimi told him, her speech a little slurred.

"Bibi, you -hic- don't mean th -hic- at." Roger said, scrambling to put his clothes on, but he needed help. Mimi rolled her eyes and helped him put his clothes back on since she was a lot less drunk than he was.

"Yes, I do. If the only reason you're marrying me…" her voice trailed off and she felt like she was going to be sick. Making her way to the bathroom, she made it just in time and threw up for fifteen minutes before standing up, flushing the toilet and brushed her teeth before walking back to her room. When she walked in, she saw Roger passed out on the bed, drooling away. Mimi climbed on top of him and sang gently in his ear.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me._" Mimi whispered in his ear. She climbed off of him and passed out on her floor, two inches away from the bed.

The next morning, Mimi woke up with a splitting headache and bright lights. She put the pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep. Turning over on her side, she felt someone next to her. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Roger's sleeping body next to her, his light skin glistening with sweat. Looking down at her own body, she saw that she was naked. If her mother walked in, she would spay, neuter and then kill both of them.

"Roger."

"Don't yell." Roger moaned.

"I'm not. Did something happen between us last night?"

"Not so loud - I have a headache."

"I have one, too. Did something happen between us last night?"

"I don't know."

"Why am I in the bed and where are my clothes?"

"A) I don't know and 2) I don't know."

"Do you want to stay in bed?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I do."

"Good, because I'm not moving."

"MARISSA SOPHIA JOHNSON! GET YOUR _ALARA_ DOWN HERE NOW!" Maureen called up the stairs. Mimi quickly threw some clothes on and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She then threw the blankets over Roger before heading down the stairs, popping a piece of gum into her mouth that she found in her pocket.

"Hi mom." Mimi greeted Maureen, kissing her cheek.

"Don't 'hi mom' me - I know what you did last night."

"You do?"

"Yes - how come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were getting me a stripper for my birthday! You're the best daughter ever!"

"Stripper? What stripper?"

"Never mind. What do you want to do today?" Maureen asked, her incredibly irritating voice was getting on Mimi's last nerve.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to stay in bed today." Mimi told her, pouring two cups of coffee.

"Why? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just exhausted."

"Okay. Don't stay in bed all day - Angel and Joanne are coming for a concert tonight."

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be - I want you and Roger and Mark and Eddie and Dumott and Joanna and…" Mimi didn't stay to hear the rest of the people her mother was naming. She had taken the two cups of coffee upstairs and quietly opened the bedroom door, entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Morning." Mimi quietly greeted Roger, who was still passed out on the bed.

"Morbing." Roger greeted her, his face in the pillow.

"I brought you some coffee." Mimi told him, handing him one of the cups of coffee she had brought for the two of them.

"Thanks." Roger thanked her, carefully taking the cup from her.

"You're welcome." Mimi said, climbing back into bed, setting the cup on the bedside table and snuggled next to Roger.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" Roger asked, turning so that he was facing her. Mimi slowly shook her head and rested her head on his naked chest.

"I love you, Roger." Mimi told him.

"I love you, too."

"Mom wants to know if you want to come to a concert tonight."

"Depends. What time is it?"

"One o'clock in the afternoon."

"I didn't mean - holy shit!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, the fact that I'm late for work."

"Roger, it's Saturday."

"Phew." Roger let out a sigh of relief and flopped back down on the bed. Mimi laughed and rolled him over so that she could climb on top of him.

"Meems, will you marry me - again?" Roger asked, taking a silver box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Opening it, Mimi felt tears in her eyes as Roger slipped on a beautiful silver band on her left ring finger.

"Yes. I'll marry you - again." Mimi told him, throwing her arms around his neck. Roger rubbed Mimi's back and kissed her neck.

The two of them exited Mimi's room and went to call everyone on the hotel's private phone, letting them know that the wedding was back on.

That night, Roger and Mimi sat towards the front of the stage, waiting for Maureen and the Supremes to make an appearance. Mimi leaned back on her elbows and gazed into the sky. She instantly saw the constellations of Orion the Hunter, Leo the Lion and other countless constellations that she couldn't remember the names of. She felt Roger wrap an arm around her tiny waist and drew her close to him. It felt so good to be loved by him again.


	9. Act 1, Scene 9: Super Trouper

CHAPTER NINE  
(chapter title - Super Trouper)

From behind the curtain, Maureen could hear chants of 'Maureen and the Supremes', which made her happy. She looked at Angel and Joanne, who had gotten off a boat from the mainland two hours ago and they looked great. The three of them were wearing sparkly shirts, vests, belts and bell-bottoms. On their feet, they wore sparkly platform shoes and in their hair, they wore a ton of glitter - all Angel's idea.

"You ready?" Maureen asked, adjusting the belt that held up her sparkly bell-bottoms. The other two nodded and took a 'Charlie's Angels' pose as Skye - a friend of Roger's, raised the curtain. Blood-curdling screams reached Maureen's ears as the three of them stepped out of the 'Charlie's Angels' pose and took the stage.

"_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._" the three of them sang a Capella. Maureen nodded to Skye, who hit the 'play' button on the recorder. Recorded music filled the air as the three divas sang their hearts out.

"_I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly I feel all right  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight…_" Joanne sang, taking center stage while the other two sang back-up vocals.

"_Tonight the  
Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._" the three of them sang in unison. This time, Maureen and Joanne sang back-up, letting Angel take center stage.

"_Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How could anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
But it's gonna be all right  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight…_" Angel crooned into the microphone before joining her friends.

"_Tonight the  
Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._" The three of them harmonized.

"_So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight._" Maureen sang.

"_Tonight the  
Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._" The three of them harmonized. Maureen nodded to Skye to press the 'stop' button on the recorder as the audience burst into applause. The three of them took a bow before heading off-stage.

"Brilliant." Charlie told Mimi as he, Mimi, Roger and Maureen headed back to the hotel.

"Thanks." Maureen thanked him, blushing slightly.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked as he fell behind Mimi and Roger. The two of them walked ahead of Charlie and Maureen, holding hands and laughing.

"Nothing." Maureen answered quickly.

"Riiiight." Charlie teased. Maureen rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him, accidentally knocking him off the dock and into the ocean. Sputtering and gasping for air, Charlie hoisted himself onto the dock, dripping wet.

"I'm so sorry." Maureen apologized, handing him her sweater, which had been tied around her waist.

"T-Thanks." Charlie thanked her, shivering. He wrapped the sweater around his shoulders as they entered the hotel.

"You're welcome. Good night." Maureen said, heading to her room.

"I'll see you later, Meems. I love you." Roger was telling Mimi.

"I love you, too. Sleep well." Mimi told him, kissing his cheek.

"You, too." Roger kissed Mimi one last time before exiting the hotel and walked back to his place. Mimi sighed and closed the door when Roger left.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Mimi." Charlie told her.

"Night, Charlie. Sleep well."

"You, too."

The two of them headed to their separate rooms, thinking about what laid ahead of them the following day.

The next morning, Mimi woke up at nine o'clock, like she did every morning. She picked out a nice flowered shirt and skirt combination, brushed her hair and headed downstairs. As she entered the kitchen, she saw the figures of Tom and Ben sitting at the table with Charlie, Dumott, Roger, Joanna and an unfamiliar figure.

"Hi hun. Come join us." Dumott told her, patting the seat next to him. Mimi smiled and sat down on the stool next to Dumott.

"Mimi, this is Adam. Adam, this is Mimi." Dumott introduced the man sitting next to him. Adam had curly jaw-length sandy blond hair, green eyes and had light Grecian skin.

"It's nice to meet you. Dumott has told me everything about you." Adam told Mimi as Maureen placed a plate of hot pancakes in front of them.

"What are we up to today?" Joanna inquired, taking a stack of pancakes and put it on her plate, making the others laugh. She put some back and poured some syrup on the two pancakes that were left on her plate.

"I've always wanted to go scuba diving." Mimi spoke up after she finished her pancakes.

"Sounds like fun." Tom, Charlie and Ben chorused.

"What about you, mom? Want to come?" Mimi asked.

"I have a lot to do around here, so you go and have fun." Maureen answered, taking the plates and went to wash them.

Twenty minutes later, Mimi, Roger, Dumott, Adam, Joanna and Roger's friend, Mark, were changed into their bathing suits and headed to the marina. They had all agreed not to go scuba-diving, but to go swimming with dolphins instead. Tom, Ben and Charlie had decided to stay at the hotel and help Maureen with last-minute wedding arrangements.

After an hour of swimming with the dolphins, Mimi, Roger, Mark, Adam, Dumott and Joanna headed back to their houses and meet up for lunch at Bella's - the Greek pizza place near Maureen's Café.

Roger and Mark were the first ones to arrive at Belle's. They sat at the end of the bar and waited for the rest of their friends to show.

"Mimi seems like a nice girl." Mark told Roger.

"She is."

"Does she remind you of April at all?"

"You had to bring up April, didn't you?" Roger asked, feeling his eyes well up with tears. April had been Roger's old girlfriend who had drowned a year before he had met Mimi.

"Rog, I'm sorry." Mark apologized.

"It's all right. I miss her."

"I know."

Just then, the bell above the door dinged and Mimi, Dumott, Adam and Joanna entered. Roger noted how cute Mimi looked in her pink tank top with a white outline of a cat on it and jeans. On her feet, was a pair of rainbow-colored Crocks - the new shoe fashion in Greece. Roger didn't really care for them, but Mimi, however, had about six hundred pairs of Crocks in different colors and styles. Roger took her word for it when she told him how comfortable they were.

"Hey butterfly." Roger greeted her as she sat on the stool next to him. Butterfly had been Roger's pet name for Mimi because she had told him that she loved butterflies, so he started calling her butterfly when they started going out.

"Hi handsome." Mimi greeted him back, smiling her million-dollar smile.

"Hello guys." Joanna greeted them as the hostess led them to a booth in the back of the small café.

"Your waiter will be with you soon." she told them, a heavy Greek accent in her voice.

When they had decided what pizza they wanted and had their drinks, the guys started talking about a football team that was coming to Greece and the girls started talking about a movie that was being shot in Greece. Dumott felt torn about which group to join the conversation in.

"I heard Brad Pitt and Jennifer Huston are going to be in it." Joanna was saying, taking a sip of her water.

"No way!" Mimi squealed.

"My cousin's best friend's girlfriend's hairdresser's sister's mother's ex-husband is close friends with Brad Pitt's agent." Joanna bragged.

"Hey! Don't brag!" Mimi scolded.

"I'm not." Joanna told her.

_No one cares about me. I should get out of here_ Dumott thought to himself.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Dumott spoke up, sliding out of the booth. No one seemed to notice that he had said anything, or had even gotten up from the booth.

It wasn't until the pizza arrived that anyone noticed that Dumott was gone.

"Has anyone seen Dumott?" Adam asked, helping himself to a slice of pizza. Everyone shook their heads and started eating their slices of pizza. Adam decided to go and look for Dumott himself, since no one else would help him.

He found Dumott ten minutes later, sitting on the dock of the marina, his feet in the water. Adam could see little fish just below the surface of the water.

"Hey. Is everything all right?" Adam asked, sitting down next to Dumott and removed his sandals, placing them next to Dumott's old leather ones.

"No. I'm feeling left out." Dumott told him. Adam placed a hand under Dumott's chin and saw tears in Dumott's beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry that you're feeling left out, hun. Let's go to the carnival in town and have fun." Adam suggested. Dumott shook his head and tossed a small stone into the water.

"What do you want to do?" Adam inquired after a while.

"I want to be with you." Dumott told him, moving closer to Adam.

"I want to be with you, too." Adam said, brushing the tears out of Dumott's eyes.

"Let's go finish lunch and take a walk on the beach." Dumott suggested. Adam nodded, stood up and helped Dumott stand up.

"Oh, I have something for you. I made it myself." Adam said, handing Dumott a woven bracelet. It was gold, purple, red and green - Dumott's favorite colors.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Dumott thanked Adam, watching him tie the bracelet around his wrist. It fit perfectly and looked amazing with his skin tone.

"You're welcome. I love you, Dumott."

"I love you, too, Adam." Dumott told him as they walked back to the booth. The pizza was gone except for two pieces. Mimi hugged Dumott as he and Adam slid into the booth.

"We missed you." Mimi told Dumott, putting one of the pieces of pizza onto his plate.

"Where did you go?" Mark wanted to know.

"For a walk." Dumott told them, picking at the piece of pizza.

"We were thinking of going to an outdoor play tonight. You guys wanna come?" Roger asked.

"I would love to go." Dumott answered.

"Me, too." Adam spoke up.

"We were thinking of going on a triple date - Roger and me, Mark and Joanna and you and Adam." Mimi told Dumott as Roger paid the bill.

"Joanna and I/Mark and me?" Mark and Joanna asked in unison.

"Yes. Just for tonight." Mimi hissed.

"Should be fun." Joanna told her, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Can't wait." Mark piped up, sarcasm also in his voice.

The six of them exited Bella's and headed to their houses, except for Adam, Roger and Mimi, who lived at the hotel.

Two hours later, Mimi, Roger and Adam were sitting in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Dumott, Mark and Joanna. To pass the time, Mimi decided to read a People magazine that was lying on the coffee table in front of the couch. The guys, however, had gone outside to smoke and talk. Mimi hated it when Roger smoked, but he promised her that he would quit before they moved into their house that Roger's father had left him before he died.

Ten minutes later, Roger and Adam walked back into the lobby. Mimi stood up and smoothed out the front of her skirt before taking Roger's arm. The two of them walked outside where Dumott, Mark and Joanna were waiting for them.

"I love the flower in your hair." Roger whispered in her ear.

"Thanks. Mom helped me with my hair and make-up. The outfit and shoes are my own." Mimi told him. A street photographer asked in Greek if he could take a group photograph of the six of them. Mimi nodded and got her friends together for the picture. The photographer positioned them so that the couples were standing together. Still in Greek, the photographer told them to smile and say 'goat cheese' when he took the photo.

"Goat cheese." everyone chorused. The photographer nodded and took the picture, causing Mimi to almost go blind when the flash went off. She paid him what he charged and asked when the photographs would be available.

"Four to six days." he answered in Greek when Mimi paid him.

"Thank you." Mimi thanked him in Greek and went to join her friends.

The six of them walked to the outdoor theater and paid for tickets to see A Midsummer Night's Dream. After they paid for tickets, they went with their partners and took different seats, since it was open seating. Mimi and Roger ended up sitting towards the front with Mark and Joanna. Dumott and Adam ended up getting seats in the very back row, making it hard to see the stage and the actors.

"Having fun?" Adam whispered in Dumott's ear.

"Yes." Dumott whispered back. Adam smiled and put an arm around Dumott's shoulders, drawing him close.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;  
and therefore wing'd Cupid painted blind." Adam quoted, gently rubbing Dumott's back.

"I love that quote." Dumott told him, resting his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam kissed Dumott's forehead and took Dumott's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over Dumott's knuckle.

Intermission came and went and now it was Act 2. The actors returned to the stage as the audience returned to their seats. Since there were two seats open near where their other friends were sitting, Dumott and Adam decided to move there.

"Hey." Roger whispered as he smacked a mosquito that had landed on his arm.

"Enjoying the play so far?" Mimi inquired, helping herself to some popcorn that Mark and Joanna had gotten at the concession stand.

"I love this play. Shakespeare is a genius." Adam answered, also helping himself to a handful of popcorn.

"I'll go get us some." Dumott told Adam, getting up from his seat and walked to the concession stand.

"May I help you?" the seller inquired in Greek.

"Yes. May I get two boxes of popcorn, please?" Dumott asked, also in Greek.

"Two dollars." the seller told him. Dumott got his wallet out of his pocket and handed her two dollar bills. She then went and got two boxes of popcorn for Dumott and handed them to him.

"Thank you." he thanked her, walking back to where his friends were sitting. Taking his seat next to Adam, he handed him one box of popcorn before handing Roger a box of popcorn. Adam and Dumott reached for a handful of popcorn at the same time, feeling their hands touch.

"Sorry." they apologized in unison.

"It's okay." Dumott whispered, putting some kernels into his mouth.

After the play, the six of them went their separate ways, except for Dumott and Adam. They decided to go for a moonlit walk on the beach.

"I had a lot of fun today." Dumott spoke up.

"I did, too." Adam told him, stopping Dumott.

"What's wrong?" Dumott asked. He felt Adam wrap his arms around his waist and drew him close.

"Nothing. I just want to try something." Adam told him, taking his hands from Dumott's waist and put them to his face, putting his mouth over Dumott's. He kissed Dumott for a full minute before stepping away from him.

"I enjoyed that." Dumott admitted, interlacing his fingers in Adam's as they continued to walk down the beach.

"I enjoyed it, too." Adam told him, kissing Dumott's temple.

"Would you want to spend the night? I'm sure Maureen won't mind."

"I would love to."

"Good. C'mon."

The two of them walked to the hotel and headed up to Adam's room. Once they were inside, Adam closed the door to his room and guided Dumott over to his bed. He got under the covers and motioned for Dumott to do the same.

"What if someone catches us?" Dumott asked as Adam moved closer to him.

"I don't care and you shouldn't either." Adam whispered, putting his hands under Dumott's shirt and lifted the shirt over Dumott's head. He then kissed Dumott's chest while Dumott just laid there, not sure what to do. He had only made out with one other boy before and the boy had been rough with him, causing Dumott a lot of pain in his lower area. He hoped that Adam would be gentle with him - only time would tell.

Adam continued to kiss Dumott as he climbed on top of him and unbuckled his belt, tossing it on the floor. Dumott unbuttoned Adam's shirt and took it off of him, exposing his chest. Adam then pulled down Dumott's pants and boxers, putting his hand between Dumott's legs.

"Be careful." Dumott whispered in Adam's ear.

"I will be. Don't worry." Adam reassured him as Dumott unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down below his ankles. He liked the way that Adam handled him, nice and gentle, unlike the other boy who was so rough with him. Dumott watched as Adam wrapped a hand around his groin and brought it to his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the end and gently nibbled it, making Dumott laugh. Adam took the end out of his mouth and ran a hand up and down Dumott's stomach, kissing every inch of him.

The two of them were now completely naked and lying in each other's arms. Dumott was fast asleep while Adam held him, watching his partner sleep. He kissed Dumott's chest before turning out the lamp on the bedside table and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, in Mimi's room, she and Roger were also naked, but they weren't asleep - they were still going at it.

"Roger, what if my mother hears you?" Mimi asked, gasping when Roger went deep inside her.

"She won't." Roger reassured her, kissing each of her breasts, wrapping his tongue around the nipple and gently suckled on it.

"Ow!" Mimi yelped when Roger bit down too hard.

"Sorry." Roger apologized, kissing Mimi's forehead and pulled out. Out of the corner of her eye, Mimi saw that Roger was wearing protection, which made her more relaxed.

Around midnight, the two of them fell asleep, intertwined in each other's arms. Both Mimi and Adam were asleep when Roger and Dumott dressed and exited the rooms at the same time. Roger headed to his room while Dumott quietly snuck down the hall to an empty room. Quietly closing the door behind him, Dumott didn't bother to take his clothes off or turn on the lights. In the darkness, he found his way over to the bed, removed his shoes and got under the covers, ready for a good night's sleep.

When Dumott woke up the next morning, he felt someone sitting on the end of his bed, watching him. Opening his eyes, he saw Adam sitting there, dressed in a yellow tank top and jeans cut-off at the knees. On his feet, he wore a pair of black Crocks.

"Get dressed and meet me outside - we need to talk." Adam told him, leaving the room while Dumott changed into something else. He wondered what Adam wanted to talk to him about, all sorts of emotions running through his head.


	10. Act 1, Scene 10: Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

CHAPTER TEN  
(chapter title - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!)

The next day, Mimi was dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn, felt someone undress her and re-dress her, quickly fed her, brushed her hair and got her out of the hotel by seven-thirty. By the time Mimi was awake enough, she was standing in front of a mirror, a strapless white wedding dress on her skinny body.

"I don't like it. What about the other one we tried on the other day?" Maureen asked. The seamstress nodded and disappeared while Joanne dragged Mimi back into the dressing room and took the dress off her.

"Aunt Joanne? Where am I?" Mimi inquired, feeling Joanne untie the dress and had Mimi step out of it.

"We're shopping for wedding dresses." Joanne answered, helping Mimi into the wedding dress on the hanger that was hanging on the door of the dressing room. Mimi winced as Joanne tightened the corset of the dress.

"Joanne, this is the 21st centuary, not the 19th." Mimi gasped, not being able to breathe.

"Your mother wants you in something fashionable." Joanne told her, tying the pink bow in the back of the dress.

"This is not what I had in mind." Mimi muttered under her breath, holding onto the wall as she walked to where her mother and aunt Angel were waiting.

"My baby." Maureen squealed, realizing how beautiful Mimi looked.

"Mom, I can't breathe." Mimi told her, taking a gasping breath.

"It looks so beautiful on you." Maureen told her, looking at Mimi from every angle.

"It's uncomfortable." Mimi argued.

"What don't you like about it?"

"One - the fact that I can't-" Mimi suddenly felt lightheaded. She saw the ground rushing to meet her and before she knew it, she was on the floor, gasping for breath. Angel quickly untied the knot that Joanne tied, cursing at both Joanne and Maureen in Greek. She then gathered Mimi in her arms and carried her to the dressing room where she then pulled the dress off Mimi and waited for her to wake up. Two minutes later, Mimi opened her eyes and coughed.

"Are you all right?" Angel inquired, helping Mimi sit up.

"I think so." Mimi answered, putting her shirt back on. She then took the dress off so that she could put her shorts back on, along with her Crocks. Angel put the dress back on the hanger and hugged Mimi tightly.

"I think we're done trying on dresses for the day." Angel told the other two, escorting Mimi out of the dress shop before Joanne or Maureen could say anything.

"Want to go out for lunch?" Angel asked, taking Mimi's arm in hers.

"I guess." Mimi told her, avoiding her eyes.

"Baby, is everything all right?" Angel inquired.

"I just hate getting wedding things. Why can't we get married in the hotel in shorts and t-shirts?" Mimi questioned.

"Tradition, darling." Angel answered, leading Mimi to her favorite Pita place. The two of them ate pitas and talked for a while.

That evening, Maureen hosted a party and invited everyone in the hotel to come for an evening of fun, food and well-wishes to the young couple. Mimi was looking forward to getting married the next day, but she still couldn't figure out who her father was.  
_  
Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer?  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Take me from the darkness to the break of the day_

Mimi saw Benny standing among a group of people and decided to talk to him first.

"Sorry to drag you away." Mimi apologized, leading him over to the bar.

"Thank God you did. This used to be a quiet little island." Benny told her, ordering a beer for him and a lemonade for Mimi.

"Regretting you stayed away so long?" Mimi inquired, taking a sip from her lemonade.

"No, regretting I never knew what was here." Benny answered, taking a long sip from his beer.

"What?" Mimi asked, nearly spitting out her lemonade.

"This place - the tirvana. I always meant to come back and build it someday, but she beat me to it." Benny told her.

"Do you prefer buildings to people?" Mimi inquired, motioning for the bartender to refill her lemonade.

"What?" Benny inquired.

"Tell me something about my mom." Mimi said, changing the subject.

"Your mom - she's one in a million. We talked and uh, we fought. You know, it was me who brought her to this island." Benny answered.

"Well, that wasn't the only thing you did, was it?"

"All right, what has she told you?" Benny sighed.

"Nothing. She's never mentioned you."

"But you said, 'Mom's always talking about her friends from the old days.' What's going on? Mimi, why am I here?" Benny questioned. When there wasn't an answer, he turned around and saw Mimi heading off in the other direction.

_Is there a man out there?  
Someone to hear my prayer?  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Take me from the darkness to the break of the day._

It wasn't hard to find Tom - he was walking towards Mimi. She guided them over to a table and moved closer so that she could hear him over the background noise.

"Imagine Maureen with a grown-up daughter." Tom started, smiling at how beautiful Mimi was.

"Have you got any children, Tom?" Mimi asked.

"No, I haven't put myself in the path of paternity."

"It's never too late." Mimi pointed out.

"I don't think my other half would agree."

"Oh, you don't want children?" Mimi inquired, a little hurt.

"No, it's not that. Well, I would've liked a daughter - would've spoiled her to bits." Tom told her, smiling.

"Lucky thing." Mimi mumbled.

"Is your dad here?" Tom questioned.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know who my dad is." Mimi told him, getting up from the table and went to search for Charlie - maybe he had answers for her. When she couldn't find him, she sat down at a table near the dance floor.  
_  
Is there a man out there?  
Someone to hear my prayer?_

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Looking up, she saw Charlie's towering figure and smiled when he sat down across the table from her.

"May I be nosy? I'm working on a novel, so it kind of goes with the territory." Charlie told her. Mimi nodded and watched him get out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Go on." Mimi urged.

"Well, how did your mother get this place? When I knew her, she was singing in a nightclub on the mainland."

"She was left for money in a will. We lived with an old lady when I was little - her name was Marissa." Mimi told him. He stopped writing when Mimi mentioned Marissa's name.

"Wait - not my great-aunt Marissa?" Charlie questioned, putting the pen down.

"I think it must be." Mimi answered.

"Ah, but I heard her money always went to family. Wait a minute, how old are you?" Charlie inquired, picking up his pen again.

"Twenty." Mimi yelled over the noise of the crowd cheering and whooping in Greek.  
_  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Take me from the darkness to the break of the day._

Mimi sighed - she had found nothing out about who her father was and Maureen refused to tell her anything about her father.


	11. Act 1, Scene 11: The Name of the Game

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
(chapter title - The Name of the Game)

The next day, Mimi was sitting on the porch swing, listening to the waves crashing on the shore and reading a novel when she heard someone call her name. Noting what page she was on, she put a hand over her eyes and saw Tom coming towards her.

"Hey Mimi." Tom greeted her, walking over to her.

"Tom, is everything all right?" Mimi inquired.

"Yeah. Listen, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure. Let me put my novel inside and then I'll be right back."

"All right."

Five minutes later, Tom and Mimi were walking down the beach, enjoying each other's company. Mimi couldn't believe that in two days, she was getting married to Roger - the most wonderful guy on the planet.

"_I've seen you twice  
In a short time  
Only a day since we started  
It seems to me for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted_

_Your smile and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
I have a feeling you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know_

_What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Do you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, I have to know  
I'm a curious child  
Beginning to grow_

_'Cause you make me walk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me if I said I cared for you  
Do you feel the way I do  
Oh, I wanna know._" Mimi started singing, when Tom cut her off.

"I'm not playing any games, Mimi." Tom told her, his voice firm.

"You're not?" Mimi inquired. Tom shook his head.

"_What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Do you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, I have to know  
I'm a curious child  
Beginning to grow._" Mimi sang in counterpart with Ben.

"_I'll talk to your mother tonight  
Gotta trust me, I'm doing what's right and it means a lot  
Your smile and the sound of your voice._" Tom sang in counterpoint with Mimi

"_'Cause you make me walk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me if I said I cared for you?  
Do you feel the way I do?  
Oh, I wanna know_

_The name of the game  
Does it mean anything to you?  
Do you feel it the way I do?  
I wanna know  
Oh, yes, I wanna know  
The name of the game._" Mimi crooned, overlapping Tom.

"_I'll talk with your mother today  
Just give me an hour, okay and it means a lot_." Tom told Mimi, putting an arm on her shoulder.

That night after dinner, Tom went to talk with Maureen for an hour, but she was busy. Sighing, he went back to his room and got ready for bed, all the time, thinking about Maureen and the special time they had spent together.

The next day, Tom tried to talk to Maureen, but she was busy with the wedding plans for the following day. Walking around the hotel, he found Charlie sitting on one of the painted veranda chairs, writing in a journal and Ben sleeping in a hammock two feet away from Charlie.

"Charlie, Ben, could I talk to you guys for a minute?" Tom asked the other men.

"Sure." Charlie told him, putting his novel down. Ben opened his eyes and got out of the hammock, cursing in Greek as he stubbed his toe.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, hobbling over to his two friends.

"I was thinking we should get a paternity test to determine which one of us is Mimi's father." Tom spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Why do you suggest that?" Ben inquired.

"We all want to be there for her tomorrow, right?" Tom asked. The other two nodded.

"Tom, what are you hinting at?" Charlie questioned.

"Charlie, we all know that you can't be Mimi's father - you're too light skinned." Tom told him.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Charlie asked.

"The true identity of Mimi's father - both Ben and I are dark-skinned, like Mimi. You, on the other hand, are not." Tom explained.

"Tom, are you drunk?" Ben mumbled.

"No, I'm not."

"Then were did this paternity question come from?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Now, leave us alone - we have the rehearsal dinner tonight and a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Ben growled. Tom nodded and exited the veranda, wishing he had never suggested the paternity test in the first place.

Tom spent the rest of the day helping out around the hotel, keeping his mind off the conversation he had with the men he called his friends.

He blew the match out and adjusted the last lantern as the sun went down. Seeing a large fig, he picked it and took a bite, quickly spitting it out - he had bitten a worm in half. Cleaning it up, Tom discarded the fig in the trash and went to change his clothes, preparing for that evening's activities.


	12. Act 1, Scene 12: VoulezVous

CHAPTER TWELVE  
(chapter title - Voulez-Vous)

That evening, Charlie and Tom were waiting in line to get their drinks when Ben walked over to them, Angel on one arm and Joanne on the other - both of them didn't look very happy.

"Hey guys…I bound girls for ya." Ben told them, his voice slurred.

"Let me go, Ben." Joanne ordered.

"Don't fight me, Joanne. You know you want me." Ben whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, right." Joanne laughed, breaking out of his grasp and led Angel away from him, talking in Greek.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Mimi and Roger were dancing with each other while Joanna, Mark, Dumott and Adam danced around them, cheering and whooping in Greek.

"_People everywhere  
A sense of expectation  
Hangin' in the air  
Givin' out a spark  
Across the room your eyes  
Are glowin' in the dark  
And here we go again  
We know the start  
We know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it long before  
And now we're back  
To get some more  
You know what I mean_

_Voulez-Vous  
Take it now or leave it  
Now is all we get  
Nothing promised  
No regrets  
Voulez-Vous  
Ain't no big decision  
You know what to do  
La question  
C'est Voulez-Vous  
Voulez-Vous_

_And here we go again  
We know the start  
We know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it long before  
And now we're back  
To get some more  
You know what I mean_

_Voulez-Vous  
Take it now or leave it  
Now is all we get  
Nothing promised  
No regrets._" Everyone sang. Mimi felt someone pull her away from Roger and lead her to a table.

"Mimi, I won't beat about the bush.  
I know why I'm here." Ben started.

"Ben?" Mimi asked, catching his face in the lantern light.

"And I have to tell you, I think it's  
Brilliant! I've always wanted a little  
Girl, and I big one's even better." Ben told her.

"Oh no, but Ben-I-" Mimi pleaded.

"I know, I know I'm rushing things-  
Listen, does your mom now that you  
Know?" Ben inquired.

"God, no - she can't-" Mimi squeaked.

"Indeed. Who's giving you away?" Ben inquired.

"No one." Mimi answered quickly.

"Wrong. I am."

"You!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now don't worry about Maureen,  
She doesn't scare me - much." Ben told her, getting up from the table. Mimi rested her head on the table, feeling dizzy.

"_Voulez-Vous  
Ain't no big decision  
You know what to do  
La question  
C'est Voulez-Vous  
Voulez-Vous._" Everyone around Mimi sang.

"Oh my God - I've got it! Talk about  
Slow on the uptake! I'm your Dad!" Tom exclaimed, sitting at the table where Mimi was. Mimi lifted her head off from the table with great difficulty.

"Tho-mas!" Mimi pleaded.

"No, everything's becoming clear -  
That's why you sent me the invitation.  
You want your old  
Dad here, to walk you down the  
Aisle. Well, I won't let you down -  
I'll be there!" with that, Tom got up from the table and walked away. Mimi put her head on the table and rubbed her temples.

"_Voulez-Vous  
Take it now or leave it  
Now is all we get  
Nothing promised  
No regrets  
Voulez-Vous  
Ain't no big decision  
You know what to do  
Pas question  
C'est Voulez-Vous  
Voulez-Vous!_" Everyone sang.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud from the table where Mimi had been sitting. Roger, Maureen and Adam rushed over and saw Mimi on the ground. Roger removed his jacket and placed it under Mimi's head. The three of them waited, watching for a sign of movement.

"Mmm." Mimi moaned, trying to sit up. Roger gathered her on his lap, kissing her forehead.

"You all right?" Roger inquired.

"I'm just feeling dizzy." Mimi answered. Roger gathered her in his arms and carried her to her room.

"You're probably nervous about tomorrow, there's nothing to worry about." Roger reassured her, putting her under the covers.

"This time tomorrow, we'll be husband and…" Mimi's voice trailed off. Roger kissed her cheek, turned out the bedside lamp and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"What happened? Is she all right? May I see her?" questioning voices reached Roger's ears as he headed back to the party.

"She fainted. She'll be fine and she's resting right now, so we should let her rest." Roger answered the questions honestly.

Once everyone left and the guests were settled down for the night, Maureen decided to check on her daughter. Quietly entering her room, she saw Mimi sprawled on the bed, her hair a wild mess around her head. Maureen kissed Mimi's forehead and exited the room, silently closing the door behind her.


	13. Entr’acte

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
(chapter title - Entr'acte)

_Time to live and time to breathe…._

_Is there a man out there? Someone to hear my prayer?…._

_Don't go wasting your emotion,  
Lay all your love on me…_

_Is there a man out there, someone to hear my prayer?_

_Time to live and time to breathe…._

_Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how…_

_I'm your dad!…I'll be there!…_  
_  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away.  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Take me from the darkness to the break of the day…_

_I'm your dad…I'll be there…_

_And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose…_

_Is there a man out there?  
Someone to hear my prayer?…_

_Talk about slow on the uptake…_

_My, my, I should not have let you go…_

_Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen…_

_I'm your dad!…I'll be there!…_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly lose control…_

_Time to live and time to breathe…_


	14. Act 2, Scene 1: Under Attack

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
(chapter title - Under Attack)

Mimi was now walking down a never-ending hallway, different colored doors lined on either side. Everything around her was dark except for a light at the end of the hallway that she couldn't get to.

"_Don't know how to take it  
Don't know where to go  
My resistance running low  
And every day the  
Hold is getting tighter  
And it troubles me so._" Mimi sang.

"_You know that I'm nobody's fool._" an electronic voice joined in.

"_I'm nobody's fool  
And yet, it's clear to me  
I don't have a strategy  
It's just like taking candy  
From a baby  
And I think I must be_

_Under attack  
I'm being taken  
About to crack  
Defenses breaking  
Won't somebody  
Please have a heart  
Come and rescue me now  
'Cause I'm falling apart_

_Under attack  
I'm taking cover  
They're on my track  
Three dads - one lover  
Thinking nothing can  
Stop them now  
Should I want to  
I'm not sure I  
Know how._" Mimi sang as she kept walking down the hallway. It then suddenly dropped and she fell through a black hole.

"_This is getting crazy  
I should tell them so  
Really let my anguish show  
I feel like I'm trapped within  
A nightmare with nowhere to go.  
Yes, it's fun, but I'm scared as hell  
Staring down the deepest well  
I hardly dare to think  
Of what would happen  
Where I'd be if I fell_

_Under attack  
I'm being taken  
About to crack  
Defenses breaking  
Won't somebody  
Please have a heart  
Come and rescue me now  
'Cause I'm falling apart_

_Under attack  
I'm taking cover  
They're on my track  
Three dads - one lover  
Thinking nothing can  
Stop them now  
Should I want to  
I'm not sure I  
Know how._" Mimi and the voice harmonized. As she walked towards the end of the hallway, she decided to open one of the doors near her. It was painted teal with a white star on it. Slowly opening the door, she saw Roger making out with Mark - both of them were facing away from her and completely naked. Closing the door, she tried to get the image out of her head.

That's when she woke up.


	15. Act 2, Scene 2: One of Us

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
(chapter title - One of Us)

Maureen sighed and looked out her window. It was Mimi's wedding day and there was still so much to do.

"_They passed me by, all of those great romances  
Because of your robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And then you dealt me the blow  
One of us had to go  
How you hurt me  
I want you to know_

_One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small  
Wishing you had never left at all  
Never left at all._" Maureen sang, busying herself with setting the table for that evening.

"Maureen? What's the rush?" Ben asked, nearly running into her.

"The wedding." Maureen answered curtly.

"Oh yeah - about this wedding. Why didn't you tell me it was Mimi getting married?" Ben inquired.

"That is absolutely none of your business."

"What's this Roger-guy like? Is he good enough for her?"

"That's none of your business either."

"All right, be a stubborn bitch - listen, I've got kids and I know it's hard for you doing it on your own."

"Don't you dare patronize me! I love doing it on my own - every morning I wake up and I thank God I don't have some middle-aged, menopausal man to bother me. I'm free, I'm single and it's great!" Maureen told him, slamming the plate down on the table and stormed away, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	16. Act 2, Scene 3: SOS

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
(chapter title - SOS)

"Maureen! Wait!" Ben called after her, but she didn't listen. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and looked into her brown eyes.

"_Where are those happy days,  
They seem so hard to find.  
I try to reach for you,  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good._

_So when you're near me,  
Darling can't you hear me  
SOS  
The love you gave me,  
Nothing else can save me  
SOS  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?_" Ben sang. Maureen shook her head and walked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive,  
But something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good._

_So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
SOS  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
SOS  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?_" Maureen sang.

"Maureen, can we please talk?" Ben inquired.

"No." Maureen snarled.

"Why the hell not?" Ben asked.

"I know why you're here, Ben and the answer is 'no'."

"What?"

"You left your wife and you want me to marry you."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion. That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"To see Mimi get married."

"Don't lie to me Ben."

"I'm not. You're wrong about me leaving my wife - the truth is we're filing for divorce because I caught her in bed with another man."

"I'm so sorry."

"Your sympathy means a lot to me, Maureen."

"_So when you're near me  
Darling, can't you hear me  
SOS  
And the love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
SOS._" The two of them sang together.

"_When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on._" Maureen belted, overpowering Ben.

"_When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on._" Ben belted, overpowering Maureen.

"_Though I try,  
How can I carry on?_" the two of them crooned.

"_When you're gone  
How can I even try  
To go on  
Though I try  
How can I carry on._" Maureen sang, Ben echoing her.

"_When you're gone  
How can I even try  
To go on  
Though I try  
How can I carry on._" Ben sang, echoing Maureen.

Maureen sighed and walked to the veranda. There was still so much to do and her friends were nowhere to be seen. Sighing again, Maureen went to work folding napkins, Charlie, Ben and Tom coming over to help. Even though it was silent, Maureen still enjoyed the three men's company.


	17. Act 2, Scene 4: Does Your Mother Know

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
(chapter title - Does Your Mother Know)

Meanwhile down at the beach, Angel, Joanne, Mark, Skye, Eddie, Scotty and some other people involved with the wedding - except Roger, Mimi, Joanna, Dumott, Tom, Maureen, Charlie and Ben - were watching the sunset when Mark came over to Joanne, who was sitting in a lawn chair, reading a novel.

"Hey baby." Mark greeted Joanne. Joanne looked up from her book and glared at him.

"Do you think that you even have a chance with me?" Joanne inquired, standing up and put her book down.

"Yeah, I do." Mark answered.

"_You're so hot, teasing me_  
_So you're blue, but I can't  
Take a chance on a kid like you  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that  
Your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but boy, you're only a child_

_Well, I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that your out?_" Joanne sang, pushing Mark onto the lawn chair and sat in his lap so that she was facing him.

"_Take it easy, take it easy  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go_  
_Does your mother know?  
Take it easy, take it easy  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_" Mark sang, looking up at Joanne.

"_I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give  
Me a flash of that smile  
But boy you're only a child._" Joanne sang, getting up from the lawn chair, Mark chasing after her down the beach.

"_Well, I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_" the people involved with the wedding sang, paring up and danced on the beach.

A little further down the beach, Joanne and Mark were now spinning each other around and around in a circle.

"_Take it easy, take it easy  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?_" Mark sang, falling on his ass in the sand, Joanne plopping down next to him. The two of them laid down in the sand and made sand angels.

"_Well, I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_" Joanne and Mark sang in counterpoint of each other, getting up from the sand and headed up to the hotel, arm in arm.


	18. Act 2, Scene 5: Knowing Me, Knowing You

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
(chapter title - Knowing Me, Knowing You)

Charlie, Tom and Ben were in the men's dressing room, getting ready for the wedding- they couldn't believe that Mimi was getting married to Roger - the most caring, wonderful and sweet guy they had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

_No more carefree laughter  
__Silence ever after  
__Walking through an empty house,  
__Tears in your eyes  
__Here is where the story ends,  
__This is goodbye_

_There is nothing we can do  
__Knowing me, knowing you  
__We just have to face it,  
__This time we're through  
__Breaking up is never easy  
__I know, but I have to go  
__Knowing me, knowing you  
__It's the best I can do_ - those were the thoughts going through Charlie's head. As he unzipped his tuxedo bag, he looked over at Ben and Tom, not sure what they were thinking.

Knowing me, knowing you

_Mem'ries, good days, bad days  
__They'll be with me always  
__In these old familiar rooms  
__Children will play  
__Now there's only emptiness  
__Nothing to say_ - Ben was thinking as he got dressed.

_Knowing me, knowing you  
__There is nothing we can do  
__Knowing me, knowing you  
__We just have to face it  
__This time we're through  
__Breaking up is ever easy  
__I know, but I have to go  
__Knowing me, knowing you  
__It's the best I can do_ - those thoughts were going through Tom's head.

"We almost ready?" Charlie asked, adjusting his tie.

"Yeah. But I don't understand why we're getting dressed now - the wedding isn't for another two hours." Tom croaked.

"Maureen wanted all of us to try on our suits to make sure they - shit!" Ben swore loudly. He discovered that his jacket was missing a button and couldn't find it anywhere. Taylor, the tailor, walked in that moment, so Ben waved him over.

"Yes, Mr. Coffin?" Taylor asked, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Could you fix my jacket, please?" Ben inquired, handing Taylor his jacket.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Taylor answered, examining the jacket closely.

"It's missing a button, you idiot!" Ben yelled at Taylor. "Taylor, I'm sorry." Ben apologized after a minute.

"It's fine. I'll fix the jacket straight away." Taylor told him, exiting the room.

"Ben, you didn't have to yell at him." Charlie and Tom piped up in unison.

"I'm just stressed out." Ben told them, changing back into his regular clothes - a t-shirt, cut-off shorts and sandals.

"Why are you stressed out?" Charlie asked, also changing out of his tuxedo and into his regular clothes.

"I dunno." Ben admitted as the three of them exited the dressing room.

"Are you guys ready?" Roger asked, coming into the dressing room, dressed in nothing but jean shorts and a pair of sandals.

"Yeah." the three guys answered as Taylor came back in with Ben's suit.

"Okay. I'll leave you guys to get changed - the wedding is soon." Roger told them, exiting the room.

"So, which one of you is the lucky guy giving the bride away?" Taylor asked, adjusting the bottom of Charlie's pants as he stepped into them.

"All of us are." the guys answered in unison. Taylor stared at them, not knowing what to say.

"Oh. Congratulations." Taylor finally spoke up, handing Ben his jacket.

"Thank you." All three men thanked him in unison.

Once they exited the changing room, and since the wedding wasn't for an hour, the three of them decided to go out on the lake, one last time.


	19. Act 2, Scene 6: Our Last Summer

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
(chapter title - Our Last Summer)

"Tom, where'd you get that guitar?" Ben asked as he and Charlie stepped onto Charlie's boat.

"It's mine." Tom answered, tracing the heart that had the initials MJ and TC - for Maureen Johnson and Tom Collins.

"How'd you meet Maureen?" Charlie questioned.

"I saw her perform on the mainland, and dragged her off to Paris with me." Tom told him, strumming a chord on his guitar.

"Sounds romantic." Mimi spoke up. All three men turned around and saw Mimi sitting on one of the dock chairs.

"Mimi, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the wedding?" Ben inquired.

"I'm ready - mom sent me out here to make sure you guys are." Mimi told them.

"We were gonna go for one last ride around the shore. Care to join us?" Tom asked. Mimi nodded and smiled as the three of them sat around her.

Once the boat was untied from the dock, Tom picked up the guitar and started singing.

"_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass  
By the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh yes._" Tom sang.

"_Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of the flower-power._" Charlie joined in.

"_But underneath, we had a fear of flying  
Of growing old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took a chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance._" Ben crooned.

"_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand_

_Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play._" the three of them sang in unison.

"_And now you're working in a bank  
A family man, a soccer fan  
And your name is Thomas._" Mimi sang.

"How dull it seems." Tom commented, making everyone laugh.

"_Yet you're the hero of my dreams._" Mimi crooned.

"_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain._" the four of them harmonized.

Charlie turned the boat around, and as the four of them walked onto the dock, Maureen rushed over and shooed Mimi into the hotel, talking to her in Greek.

"_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand._" Charlie sang as he, Tom and Ben entered their rooms at the hotel, preparing for the wedding.

"_Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants._" Tom crooned.

"_Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain._" Ben sang, putting on his tux.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were downstairs, getting ready to walk to the church, remembering their last summer with Maureen, which brought back memories for all of them.


	20. Act 2, Scene 7: Slipping Through My Fing

CHAPTER TWENTY  
(chapter title - Slipping Through My Fingers)

Maureen sighed and closed the bedroom door behind her. Blinking back tears, she looked at how beautiful Mimi was, standing in front of her mirror.

"Mom, will you do me the honor and give me away?" Mimi asked. Maureen nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for awhile._

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can char her laughter  
That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time._" Maureen sang as she helped Mimi get ready.

Mimi was now in the shower, Maureen thinking back to her childhood.

"_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny  
What happened to those wonderful adventures  
The place I had planned for us to go?  
Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't  
And why I just don't know._" Maureen crooned, putting a band-aid on the cut Mimi received while shaving her legs. Maureen then took Mimi on her lap and painted her fingernails and toenails a light blue while they waited for Mimi's hair to dry.

"_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time._" Maureen sang, brushing Mimi's hair and tied it back with a white ribbon. After that, she then helped Mimi change into her wedding dress, adjust her veil and put on her sandals.

"_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time._" Mimi sang, hugging Maureen as she got onto her donkey and went to the church, followed by Dumott, Adam, Mark and Joanna.

"_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile._" Maureen crooned, following the wedding party to the church.

The sound of Ben's voice startled Maureen. Turning around, she saw him running towards her - or trying to anyway.

"Ben, please - not now." Maureen pleaded.

"Maureen, why won't you talk to me?" Ben inquired, taking her hand in his, but Maureen was too quick for him. She walked as fast as she could to the church, not looking back.


	21. Act 2, Scene 8: The Winner Takes It All

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
(chapter title - The Winner Takes It All)

"Maureen wait." Ben called. Maureen sighed and turned around, drawing her shawl closer to her body.

"_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done, too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny._" Maureen sang. Ben was about to say something, but Maureen just shook her head - she didn't want to hear it.

"_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw the dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
As someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?_

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all._" Maureen crooned, pouring out her feelings out to Ben.

"Maureen, listen to me - I left Alison, or rather Alison left me. That's why I came back here." Ben confessed. Maureen didn't want to hear it.

"_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all._" Maureen belted, running up the stairs of the church, ignoring Ben's pleas of 'Maureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!'

"_The winner takes it all._" Maureen panted, entering the church. As she opened the door, several faces turned and looked at her. Father Alocious sighed and took his spot at the front of the church. At that moment, the band began playing as Maureen, Mimi, Dumott and Joanna entered the church. The congregation stood as the four of them walked down the aisle - Mimi staring straight ahead at her soon-to-be husband. Once she was next to him, Maureen lifted Mimi's veil off her face and kissed her cheek before kissing Roger's cheek and sat down in the front row.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Marissa Sophia Johnson and Roger Samuel Davis in holy matrimony." Father Alocious started, nodding to Mimi and Roger as he said their names.

Towards the middle of the ceremony, Mimi was having second thoughts about marrying Roger. Sure, she wanted to get married, but she just turned twenty in April.

"Excuse me, Father. May I say something?" Mimi inquired.

"Um." it was obvious that this was the first time anyone had interrupted Father Alocious. Mimi turned to Roger, taking both of his hands in hers.

"I know that we've had our ups and downs, but maybe we're not ready to get married just yet." Mimi told him, taking off her wedding band and handed it to Roger.

"I don't understand." Roger told her.

"We're too young to get married - I'm twenty and you're twenty-three. I think we should wait a while."

"Mimi, when I came here, I didn't have much, but when we met, I felt like I owned the whole world. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't - we can just be friends."

"All right - I shouldn't have pushed you into getting married. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Mimi hugged him and kissed his cheek.


	22. Act 2, Scene 9: I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
(chapter title I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do)

"I guess no one's getting married today." Father Alocious spoke up.

"That's not true." a voice came from the back of the church. Maureen stood up and turned so that she was facing the back of the church. She watched Ben walk to the front of the church.

"Ben? What are you doing?" Maureen hissed.

"Confessing my love for you - I've been in love with you for twenty-three years and I'm not leaving here until you marry me." Ben told her, getting down on one knee.

"I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?" Ben asked.

"Say I do?" all the women in the congregation asked, turning towards Maureen.

"_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._" Maureen sang. Everyone squealed and watched Ben and Maureen embrace.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may finally kiss your bride." Father Alocious told Ben and Maureen. Ben dipped Maureen as he kissed her.

"_Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past  
__Now I just made it, I found you at last  
__So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it  
__'Cause it's true  
__I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

_Oh, no hard feelings between you and me  
__If we can't make it, but just wait and see  
__So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it  
__'Cause it's true  
__I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
__So love me or leave me, make your choice, but believe me  
__I love you  
__I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._" Everyone in the church sang, going outside, except for two couples - Mimi and Roger, Maureen and Ben - they stayed in the church, so not to get run over by the congregation.

"I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?" Mimi asked Roger. He nodded.

"Don't you, too?" Maureen inquired to Ben. He also nodded.

"I do, I do, I do, I do, I do." the couples answered together as they walked towards the hotel for the wedding dinner.


	23. Act 2, Scene 10: Take A Chance On Me

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
(chapter title - Take A Chance On Me)

After the toasts had been made and the food had been eaten, Angel carefully made her way over to Charlie and sat down next to him.

"Hello Angel." Charlie greeted her.

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
__Honey, I'm still free  
__Take a chance on me  
__If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
__If you've got no place to go when you're feeling down._" Angel whispered in Charlie's ear. Charlie got up from his table and began running, Angel chasing him.

"I_f you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
__Honey I'm still free  
__Take a chance on me  
__Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
__If you put me to the test, if you let me try._" Angel panted.

"_Take a chance on me  
__Take a chance on me._" Angel pleaded, dragging Charlie to the dance floor. Tom, Ben, among others, looked over at Charlie, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"_We can go dancing._" Angel purred.

"_We can go walking_." Charlie told her, trying to escape.

"_As long as we're together._" Angel whispered in Charlie's ear.

"_Listen to some music._" Angel crooned, pulling Charlie closer to her.

"_Maybe just talking._" Charlie sang, twirling Angel. Once her back was to him, he made a run for it.

"_You'd get to know be better_." Angel sang, chasing after Charlie.

"_'Cause you know I've got  
__So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
__It's magic  
__You want me to leave it there?_" Charlie and Angel harmonized. Charlie could hear everyone chanting 'take a chance, take a chance, take a damn chance' around him.

"_Afraid of a love affair?_" Charlie squeaked. He and Angel were now on a limb, Charlie forgetting his fear of heights.

"_But I think you know  
__That I can't let go._" Angel sang. Charlie closed his eyes and climbed down the latter and sprinted towards the hotel, Angel close on his tail.

"_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
__Honey I'm still free  
__Take a chance on me  
__If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
__If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
__Honey I'm still free  
__Take a chance on me  
__Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
__If you put me to the test, if you let me try._" everyone joined in.

"_Take a chance on me._" Angel crooned.

"Come on, give me a break will you?" Charlie growled. Angel climbed on top of Charlie and held him so that he couldn't get away from her.

"_Take a chance on me._" Angel purred.

Across the way, Mimi was in Roger's arms, dancing, when Roger started singing.

"_Oh you can take your time baby  
__I'm in no hurry  
__Know I'm gonna get you._" Roger sang in Mimi's ear, making her squeak.

"_You don't wanna hurt me  
__Baby, don't worry  
__I ain't gonna let you._" Mimi crooned, looking over at her mother and Ben. The two of them seemed to be having a great time.

"_Let me tell you now  
__My love is strong enough  
__To last when things get rough  
__It's magic  
__You say that I waste my time  
__But I can't get you off my mind  
__No I can't let go  
__'Cause I love you so._" Everyone joined in, forming a circle around a giant crack that had been there for God knows how long. Once everyone started jumping up and down, water sprung up from the crack, making everyone scream and dance in the glow of the setting sun.

"_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
__Honey I'm still free  
__Take a chance on me  
__If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
__If you've got no place to go when you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
__Honey I'm still free  
__Take a chance on me  
__Gonna do my very best, and it ain't no lie  
__Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
__Honey I'm still free  
__Take a chance on me  
__Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
__Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me._" Everyone sang in Greek, whether they knew it or not. Charlie and Angel looked into each other's eyes for a while, not caring if other people noticed or not.

"_Honey I'm still free  
__Take a chance on me._" the two of them harmonized. Charlie then placed his hands on either side of Angel's face and kissed her passionately.


	24. Act 2, Scene 11: I Have A Dream

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
(chapter title - I Have A Dream)

After the celebration was over, everyone went down to the dock to say goodbye to Maureen and Ben. Mimi felt tears in her eyes as she hugged her mother and Ben, finally happy that her family was complete.

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
__To help me cope with anything  
__If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
__You can take the future even if you fail  
__I believe in angels  
__Something good in everything I see  
__I believe in angels  
__When I know the time is right for me  
__I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

Roger put an arm around Mimi's shoulders as he guided her back to the hotel. While Maureen and Ben were gone, Mimi and Roger offered to run the hotel until they came back. Tom, Charlie, Dumott, Adam, Joanne, Angel and Joanna hugged Mimi and Roger before getting in boats to go to the mainland.

"Adam, before you go, I remember you said that you had something to talk to me about." Dumott reminded him. Adam was confused at first, but then remembered what Dumott was talking about.

"I have HIV." Adam confessed, his eyes filled with tears. Dumott hugged him, wiping the tears out of his partner's eyes.

_I have a dream, a fantasy  
__To help me through reality  
__And my destination makes it worth the while  
__Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
__I believe in angels  
__Something good in everything I see  
__I believe in angels  
__When I know the time is right for me  
__I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
__I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

A year later, Mimi and Roger were married and expecting their first baby. Maureen and Ben welcomed Madison Nichole into the world on Mimi's birthday.

Nine months later, Mimi and Roger welcomed a son, Anthony Marcus. He was healthy, perfect and a joy for the couple.

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
__To help me cope with anything  
__If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
__You can take the future even if you fail  
__I believe in angels  
__Something good in everything I see  
__I believe in angels  
__When I know the time is right for me  
__I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
__I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

As for the others - Dumott and Adam; Tom and Joanne; Charlie and Angel; Mark and Joanna - they're all married and have children of their own, except for Dumott and Adam - they have two dogs - Lucy and Kipper, who they love very much.

Over the years, Mimi and Maureen received news from their friends - Tom and Joanne had divorced and were now married to Angel and Charlie. Mark and Joanna found out that Joanna couldn't have kids, so they adopted a little girl named Marta. A year after they adopted Marta, they tried to have a baby, but didn't succeed.

Among the letters and emails of happiness, Mimi received a rather sad email from Adam's brother saying that both Adam and Dumott passed away within a week of each other from HIV. When Mimi told Roger, the two of them held each other and cried for the loss of their friends.

After Dumott and Adam's funerals, Mimi, Roger, Anthony, Maureen, Ben and Madison returned to Greece, where they spent their remaining days.


End file.
